Le bonheur n'a pas de loi
by Drusilla 452
Summary: TERMINE, Harry et Hermione sortent ensembles et alors que le tout Poudlard parle du couple de l’année, les deux intéressés se marrent. Si seulement les autres savaient ! Dans l’ombre des cachots de Poudlard va naître le scandale de l'année
1. Dans l'intimité des cachots

_Le bonheur n'a pas de loi_

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : R ou M, vous êtes prévenus

Disclaimer : Tout est à l'ingénieuse J.K. Rowling, moi j'ai rien, je ne suis rien et certainement pas une des femmes les plus riches du monde !

Résumé : Harry et Hermione sortent ensembles, c'est de notoriété publique, et alors que le tout Poudlard parle du couple de l'année, les deux intéressés se marrent. Si seulement les autres savaient ! Dans l'ombre des cachots de Poudlard va naître le scandale de l'année.

Attention : Ceci est un couple à trois, deux garçon et une fille, deux jeunes et un adulte, âmes sensibles, conformistes, s'abstenir.

Un grand merci à Virg, Isa, Siry et toutes les folles du chat de HRFRHO, je vous aime toutes, et je dédie ce premier chapitre à celle qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe, j'ai nommé SIRYANNE, la grande, l'unique.

Chapitre 1 : Dans l'intimité des cachots

La nuit venait de tomber et déjà la température avait atteint les négatifs. Le froid prenait peu à peu possession du château, chassant les intrus qui auraient voulu briser la règle du couvre-feu. Mais de toute façon tout le monde dormait à point fermé, même miss Teigne et Rusard n'osaient mettre le nez dehors. En ce mois de décembre, l'hivers était très rude.

Roulés en boule dans les fauteuils faisant face à la cheminé de la salle commune des gryffondors, Hermione et Harry attendaient que tout le monde soit couché. L'amour rend fous dit-on , mais là, c'était carrément du suicide. Car pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient du rester en tee-shirt et en jean tous les deux, tenue vestimentaire habituelle d'un dimanche cloîtré dans la salle commune.

Quand enfin la salle fut silencieuse et qu'aucun bruit ne vint des dortoirs, ils se redressèrent, grognant sous l'effort. Hermione se colla à Harry afin qu'il la recouvre de sa cape. Celui-ci en profita pour l'enlacer, son bras prenant possession de sa taille. Leur lèvres se scellèrent, affamées d'avoir été trop longtemps séparées. Poudlard ayant fait de leur relation la première source de potin, ils évitaient toutes démonstrations publiques, se contentant de se tenir la main dans les couloirs. Ils ne leur fallaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Le baiser cessa enfin, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas. Tant bien que mal, empêtrés, ils atteignirent le tableau de la grosse dame. La carte leur confirma ce qu'ils savaient déjà, personne n'étaient dans les couloirs. Dès que le tableau pivota, l'air froid les atteignit de plein fouet. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus mais ne pouvaient se réchauffer. Aussi s'empressèrent-ils de se mettre à l'abris du regard de la grosse dame. Une fois en sécurité, ils ôtèrent la cape, le froid devenant encore plus paralysant.

Les tableaux regardèrent passer le couple sans y prêter la moindre attention. Certains même étaient amusé par ces deux enfants qui courraient chaque soir vers les cachots. Peut-être vers la salle commune des Serpentards ? Ils ne le sauront jamais, ayant fait le vœux silencieux de couvrir ces deux-là. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savaient pas, mais une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, sinon que feraient-ils dehors par une température pareille ?

Arrivé à destination, le couple cessa enfin sa course effrénée. Harry leva une main tremblante, mais les soubresauts de son corps rendirent impossibles la seule action de frapper. Hermione à son tour essaya, soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. En désespoir de cause, sentant le froid les engourdir, ils précipitèrent leur corps sur le tableau. Alerté par le bruit, Severus ouvrit enfin la porte et dévisagea avec étonnement les deux adolescents frigorifiés qui le suppliait du regard. Il leur fit de la place pour que chacun puisse passer mais juste assez pour qu'il soit obligés de frôler son corps.

- Profiteur , l'accusa Harry, je t'ai vu la peloter.

En réalité le claquement désordonné de ses mâchoires compliquait la chose, et il fallu déchiffrer ce qu'il avait dit. Hermione sourit simplement mais Severus grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe ressemblant à une menace de vengeance. Là, Harry et la jeune fille pouffèrent carrément.

Ils s'affalèrent tous sur le large canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, riant aux éclats. C'était ça qu'ils aimaient dans leur relation, ces moments de tendresse, où ils se sentaient aimés et compris. Constatant que ses deux amant ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler, le professeur de potion rabattis sur eux une couverture chaude.

- Il existe d'autres moyens de se réchauffer vous savez, proposa Harry.

Il se reçu deux tapes, l'une sur la nuque, l'autre sur le bras. Il se protégea en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Severus et en profita pour l'embrasser juste sous l'oreille ce qui provoqua des frissons chez le maître de potion.

- Et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers , protesta Severus

- Chut, utilise ta bouche à meilleur escient.

Impossible de résister, mais de toute façon aucun des trois n'en avaient l'intention. Pendant que Harry continuait sa douce torture, Severus laissa ses mains s'égarer sur Hermione, enflammant tous ses sens. Un gémissement s'éleva sans que personne ne puisse affirmer de qui il venait. Et puis quelle importance, il n'y avait personne pour vérifier. Severus continua à caresser le corps d'Hermione et Harry stoppa enfin ses baisers pour l'aider. Sous leurs doigts habiles, elle frissonnait, et pas de froid. Quand elle commença à se tortiller, ils lui retirèrent doucement son tee-shirt et son jean pour mieux pouvoir l'observer. Un instant elle ne bougea pas puis ses deux mains s'élevèrent pour se poser sur les érections de ses amants. Les deux lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise. Leurs corps commençaient à se couvrir de sueur, et ils ne voulaient plus attendre. Sans savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent nus, leurs vêtement au pied du canapé. Harry, Hermione, Severus ? Les trois avaient largement la puissance magique et l'impatience.

Le contact des érections des garçon sur le corps d'Hermione acheva de lui enlever toute pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était le plaisir, le sien et le leur. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire quoique ce soit, visiblement les préliminaires n'étaient pas au programme. Dans sa grande bonté, Severus prépara tout de même Harry avec ses doigts pendant que celui-ci positionnait Hermione sous lui. Doucement pour ne pas la blesser, ils se présenta à l'entrée de son vagin tandis qu'elle frissonnait d'anticipation. Ce fut elle qui, lassée par cette lenteur, précipita son bassin à la rencontre de la verge d'Harry. Pendant ce temps Severus jugea le jeune homme suffisamment prêt et commença doucement à le pénétrer. Lorsque chacun fut enfin rempli par l'autre, lorsque chacun fut comblé, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Avant de commencer cette danse vieille de millier d'année. Mais avait-elle été prévu pour trois ? Ils s'en moquaient, ils l'inventaient, parfois Harry au milieu, parfois Hermione, parfois Severus.

Chaque va et viens les amenaient plus proche du plaisir, celui qu'ils recherchaient. Ce fut Hermione qui sentit les prémices de la jouissance la première, lorsque la main de Severus s'égara dans son anus. Ne pouvant tenir, elle chercha la bouche d'Harry et l'embrassa. Puis elle se sentit partir, une vague de chaleur remontant dans son corps le parcourant et l'emmenant au septième ciel. Elle sentit Harry éjaculer à l'instant même où Severus lui aussi jouissaient.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, leurs corps engourdis par le plaisir récent. Puis Hermione s'étira, forçant les deux hommes au-dessus d'elle à remuer. La couverture avait glissé à un moment au cours de leurs ébats. Harry la ramassa et recouvrit Hermione précautionneusement puisqu'elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Dors, ne t'inquiète pas, on reste là, Severus te portera dans son lit.

- Je vous aime, qu'importe le reste.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, répondirent Severus et Harry d'une même voix.

Ils la fixèrent alors qu'elle partait pour le pays des songes. Puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Timidement Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Severus, il avait parfois des gestes inattendus, sûrement à cause de son enfance. Hermione et Severus avaient beau le rassurer, l'accueillir à bras ouverts, il se sentait encore intimidé parfois. Le maître de potion l'attira à lui et il se cala contre sa poitrine, inspirant l'odeur de plantes et d'épices qui s'en dégageait.

- Tu sais qu'on est toujours nus , sourit Severus

- Tu t'en soucis ?

- Non, idiot. Je t'aime.

- Des paroles, des paroles…, nargua Harry

Il fut interrompus quand Severus lui prit sauvagement les lèvres pour l'empêcher de sortir d'autres bêtises. Joueur, Harry se dégagea et mit la table entre eux deux, riant comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Mais que pouvait faire un enfant contre l'entraînement d'un ex-mangemort ? Il fut vite rattrapé et dû subir la torture des chatouilles. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Hermione, Harry se tortilla, contrôlant difficilement son fou-rire. Enfin, il se rendit et laissa Severus l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour que leur langue se rencontrent mais il n'eut pas la prétention de lutter. Severus était un dominateur et il était rare qu'il se laisse dominer. Au travers les brumes du baiser, Harry perçu un mouvement à sa droite. La main de son professeur remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il empoigna pour le rapprocher. Leurs corps se collèrent. Puis, naturellement, le baiser pris fin et ils se détachèrent.

- Tu est insatiable Severus, protesta Harry.

- Dire que normalement c'est la jeunesse qui est sensé en vouloir toujours plus.

- Et bien pas là, je suis épuisé. Nous on a travaillé toutes la journée pour faire nos devoirs.

- Non, Hermione a travaillé, rectifia Severus.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais depuis longtemps son air d'ange ne prenait plus pour Severus. Il connaissait Harry par cœur, il connaissait chaque facette de cet enfant qui avait défait son maître. Pour lui. Parce qu'il avait été découvert. Harry n'avait pas réfléchit. Si seulement le monde sorcier savait pourquoi leur héros et sa petite-amie s'étaient précipité pour tuer Voldemort. Mais personne ne saura, non personne. Le monde ne comprendrait pas. Deux élève avec un professeur, le Survivant, la meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis Voldemort et un ex-mangemort.

- Tu te souviens de nos débuts. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce bal de Noël. Si nous n'avions pas autant bu tous les trois, nous n'aurions jamais osé, murmura pensivement Harry.

- Moi je me souviens surtout de cette fois où Voldemort m'avait appelé. Je suis rentré au petit matin et je vous ai trouvé endormis au pied du tableau gardant mes appartements. C'est ce jours là que j'ai réalisé à quel point vous m'aimiez, à quel point je vous aimais.

- On est pas conventionnels, hein ?

- Réalises-tu qu'un jour le monde découvrira la vérité ? Que tu devras faire face aux journalistes, à tes camarades, à ton parrain ? Qu'Hermione devra affronter ses parents ?

- Nous les affronterons ensembles.

- N'oublie jamais que j'ai vérifié dans le règlement, rien ne nous interdit de nous aimer.

Sachant que demain ils devraient se lever tôt, ils se couchèrent, portant avec douceur Hermione jusqu'à leur lit. Enveloppés sous les draps chauds, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil, insouciant, amoureux.

Pourtant, s'il avaient su, ils n'auraient pas dormis avec ce sentiment de sécurité…

Voici le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que je dois continuer, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Bisous

Drusilla


	2. Vous ne comprendrez jamais

Merci pour vos reviews, réponse :

akima Malefoy: voila la suite, tu va enfin savoir...

sabrinafandelp : merci, voila la suite.

Crazymarie : c'est cette originalité que j'ai cherché, voilà la suite.

BoB Chiri : ouaou, c'est trop d'honneur, qu'importe dans quel sens on le met, ils s'aiment c'est tout.

Kiki : indirectement ça a un rapport avec Hermione, tu vas le savoir dans un instant, pour moi Hermione est juste heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, son style est juste d'aimer vraiment, qu'importe qui. 

ma lune : merci, je vais continuer, voila la suite, régale toi.

Choospie : C'est l'originalité que j'ai cherché, je suis fière d'avoir réussie, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Alicya Potter-Black : Voila ta suite, tu peux respirer. Merci de ta review.

Siryanne : Rougit pas, tu l'as mérité, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai connu le groupe, j'oublie pas. Ce chapitre là ne contient pas de sexe, mais le troisième oui, un peu. Tu n'as qu'à sauter les passages, les autres chapitres n'auront pas que ça, promis.

Merci pour ta review, Bisous

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Tu m'as pas passé le sel, mais tu es là, simplement, moi ça me suffit pour te dire JE T'AIME et MERCI. L'amour que porte Harry à Hermione (et vice-versa) est en effet un amour très fraternel mais là, c'est un peut plus que ça, Ils s'aiment un peu de manière incestueuse, c'est vrai, mais c'est une limite si fragile l'amitié et l'amour que là elle a été franchie. Severus et Harry on un rôle très protecteur, tu va le voir et dans le fond je pense que c'est ce dont Hermione a besoin. 

Sev n'aime que moi et les deux gryffondors ! Il est hors de question de tuer Harry, tu vas voir la suite.

Bisous ma puce

Ce chapitre là, je le dédie à Virg, en la remerciant de son amitié.

Chapitre 2 : Vous ne comprendrez jamais 

Comme à leur habitude, les trois amoureux se levèrent avec le soleil. Si en 6ème année ils en profitaient pour s'entraîner avec Severus, à présent, ils pouvaient prendre un bain, ce qui leur permettait de se détendre avant l'épuisante journée de cours qui les attendait. Quand Harry se réveilla, Severus avait déjà les yeux ouverts et contemplait le visage endormis d'Hermione. Cette dernière ressemblait à un ange avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres qui formaient un auréole.

Lorsque Harry se leva, il découvrit la jeune fille, ce qui la fit frissonner. Les draps de soie rouge ne la protégeant plus de froid, elle s'éveilla tremblante. Elle fusilla son petit ami du regard. Mais son sourire démentait sa colère. Severus se pencha à la droite du lit et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient fait une garde robe ici aussi. Le vert sombre de la robe de chambre contrastait sur le rouge sang des draps.

Harry quitta enfin le lit, se demandant comment il pouvait faire si froid alors que le feu flambait juste en face du lit. Il courut jusque dans la salle de bain pour faire couler leur bain matinal. Il s'assura que l'eau soit à la bonne température, que la salle de bain soit assez chaude ( pourquoi le sortilège placé sur les salles de bain n'était donc pas placé dans les autres pièces ? ) puis posa leur serviette au bord de la baignoire avant d'appeler ces compagnons. Il savait qu'il les dérangeait mais il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

Hermione arriva la première, plus courageuse que Severus qui ne semblait pas résolu à quitter le lit chaud. Le courage ne manquait pas, mais il se sentait fatigué. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de faiblesse. Alors il se leva, n'écoutant pas les protestations de son corps. Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort était… mort qu'il devait se laisser aller. Mais en se redressant, il eut un léger vertige qui l'obligea à se rasseoir sue le lit. Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ?

- Severus ?

Tient pourquoi Harry était devant lui ? Ha oui, il était attendu dans la salle de bain. Harry était inquiet, d'ordinaire Severus était matinal et souvent le premier levé. Mais il était si pâle aujourd'hui, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Il prit sa propre robe de chambre, ne trouvant pas celle de son amant et l'enroula dedans.

- Tu es brûlant, recouche toi.

- Hors de question, j'ai des cours à assurer.

- Severus.

La voix douce d'Hermione s'éleva, elle était à son tour entré dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de Severus, avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était innée. Sa main se posa sur le visage du maître de potion et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as de la fièvre, Harry a raison. Couche-toi en attendant que Mme Pomfresh vienne t'examiner.

- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, hein?Très bien, je vais prévenir Albus que j'annule les cours de la matinée, j'en ai pour une minute.

Il eut du mal à se lever, une nouvelle vague de vertige le saisissant et il fallut que Harry le soutienne jusqu'à la cheminée. Avant que Severus ne lance la poudre de communication, les deux adolescents disparurent avec leurs affaires dans la salle de bain. Ils attendirent afin de ne pas se faire repérer et en profitèrent pour s'habiller car le froid était insupportable dans la chambre. Quand enfin Severus les appela, ils étaient près à rejoindre la grande salle. Ils s'assuraient d'être toujours les premiers arrivés. De cette manière, ils pouvaient déjeuner tranquilles, en même temps que de nombreux professeurs ce qui permettait à Hermione de formuler toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

Ils sortirent et virent Severus près à défaillir, accroché au mur. Dire que hier encore, il était en pleine forme ! Et aujourd'hui, il semblait mourrant. Harry soutint son amant jusqu'à son retour dans le confort du lit.

- Filez, Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivent. Dépêchez-vous.

A quel moment sa voix était-elle devenue sifflante ? Pourquoi était-il essoufflé ? Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, elle songeait aux problèmes qu'allaient poser la présence de leurs vêtements et de certains de leurs effets personnels, comme la photo de ses parents sur la table de nuit. Mais un geste de Severus lui fit comprendre de décamper rapidement.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, prenant un chemin qui évitait les professeurs. Ils furent surpris de voir Fudge avec le directeur. Cependant, le temps n'était pas au questionnement, ils étaient arrivés. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ils étaient seuls. Il était à peine 6h et personne n'était encore levé. Bien sûr, sans le bain, ils avaient été près très tôt. Mais c'était si émouvant d'être les premiers à réveiller ce lieu magique. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, les plus proches de la table des professeurs. Comme si les elfes avaient senti leur présence, la table se couvrit de mets les plus délicieux les uns des autres. Peut-être y avait-il un sortilège alertant les cuisines de leur présence.

- Disparaître n'est pas une solution, vous devez faire cours se matin, faire face aux élèves.

De surprise Harry lâcha son gâteau au chocolat. Comment pouvait-il entendre Albus Dumbledore alors que ce dernier était dans les cachots ? Et pourquoi avait-il soudain peur pour Hermione et pour lui ? Il leva les yeux vers cette dernière qui le fixait avec étonnement.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Peut-être que Sev est contagieux. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh toi aussi.

- Je crois que j'étais dans la tête de Severus. Tu sais que ça m'arrive parfois, surtout quand il y a un problème. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire un truc bizarre à Sev mais j'ai pas compris le sens de la phrase. Il avait peur.

- A cause de sa maladie ?

- A cause de nous. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur pour nous, une peur panique.

- J'ai envi d'aller le voir, moi aussi j'ai peur.

Harry comprit qu'avec ses révélations, il avait effrayé son amie. Celle-ci tremblait et semblait perdue. Il se leva donc, contourna la table et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle se détendit immédiatement, sachant que tant qu'elle serait auprès de lui, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Harry ne le permettrait pas.

Ils finirent de manger collés, sans ignorer que cela ferait le plaisir de tout Poudlard, et que lorsque les premiers élèves entreraient, ils seraient applaudis. Mais là, ils ne se sentaient pas le courage d'affronter la journée séparés. C'était déjà dure que l'un d'eux soit absent. Ils attendirent calmement l'arrivée de leurs camarades de gryffondor. Si Ron n'avait plus voulu leur parler après ce qu'il nommait la "trahison" d'Harry, les autres l'avait très bien pris.

Ils gardèrent la tête haute et ignorèrent les regards entendus des élèves, mais s'inquiétèrent du regard compatissant des professeurs. Severus était parmi eux, apparemment Mme Pomfresh avait fait des miracles. Mais alors pourquoi était-il si pâle ? Les deux adolescents en avaient marre de ne trouver aucunes réponses à leurs questions. Fatigués, ils saluèrent de la tête la 7ème année gryffondor, partie pour être la promo de l'année, grâce à Hermione. Tous respectèrent leur désir d'intimité et ne leur adressèrent pas la parole.

Enfin, ils le firent jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive. Et par là-même la Gazette des Sorciers et ses nouvelles. Et LA nouvelle. Aussitôt les regards se portèrent sur le couple enlacé. Puis sur leur professeur de potion. Seul Albus finit de lire les premières nouvelles avant de reposer son journal et de se resservir de café. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à le voir agir comme chaque jour.

Avec un regard dégoûté inexplicable, un gryffondor passa son journal du bout des doigts, comme s'il ne voulait pas être touché. Harry s'en saisit voulant savoir pourquoi l'air glacé s'était soudain chargé de lourdeur. Incompréhension, dégoût, haine, intolérance. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour réaliser que les temps allaient être très, très durs.

**Scandale à Poudlard : Le survivant avec sa petite amie ont une autre relation avec leur maître de potion.**

Pas besoin des détails sur leur couple à trois. Harry n'eut soudain pas la force de faire face aux regards des autres. Pas la force d'expliquer une chose qu'ils n'appréhenderaient jamais, parce qu'il fallait avoir connu cela. Aujourd'hui il était lassé et surtout terrorisé, incertain de ce qui allait arriver.

- Vous ne comprendrez jamais.

Sur cette simple phrase, il sortit, laissant Hermione derrière lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, ce qu'elle concevait très bien. Elle le laissa donc partir, malgré son besoin de se sentir réconforté. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir alors des mains se poser sur ses épaules et un torse la serrer. L'odeur qui lui emplit les poumons la rassura. Severus. Voilà pourquoi il avait si peur pour eux.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille que Harry devait être dans ses appartements et de l'y rejoindre. Il arrivait, il devait juste régler certaines choses avec Albus. Ce geste confirma l'article et les derniers septiques, en particuliers les amis du couple officiel sentirent la colère monter. Tout ce que représentait l'union des deux gryffondors, l'espoir, le rêve… tout disparaissait, et la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient pour remplacer ce vide c'était la rage.

Hermione se leva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Dès qu'elle eut franchi les porte, elle laissa ses larmes couler, loin du regard de ses camarades. Maintenant le temps était venu de parler à ses parents d'essayer de leurs expliquer. Mais qu'y avait-il à expliquer ? L'amour s'expliquait-il ? Elle savait que ses parents avaient l'esprit ouvert, cependant jusqu'où ?

Au milieu de ses réflexions, elle les entendit. Comme un murmure uni, leur colère grondait. Ils étaient là, face à elle, les serpentards ! Comment était-ce possible ? Pouvait-elle fuir ? Non, ils l'encerclaient. Harry, Severus... elle était seule. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, rien ne l'averti de ce qui allait se passer. Le premier coup tomba, venant de quelque part à sa droite, provoquant un étrange craquement dans ses côtes. Elle hurla, mais se fut le seul bruit qu'elle se permit. Elle n'allait pas leur donner cette joie.

Elle encaissa chaque coup ne sachant que faire pour répliquer. Sa baguette était dans le couloir par terre mais hors d'atteinte. Rien ne viendrait la sauver, rien n'allait arrêter cette douleur. Régulièrement ses os craquaient, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas protéger. Elle s'était pourtant mise en position fœtale afin de leur offrir le moins de surface de contact possible. Il la frappait de manière de moldu, ne voulant pas être repérés si ils utilisaient leur baguette.

Hermione ignorait depuis combien de temps cela durait, la douleur était devenue uniforme, insupportable. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'y échapper. Son esprit était entièrement concentrer dessus mais elle se força à revivre la soirée de la veille, l'amour que lui portait ses deux amants. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle sombrait doucement dans le noir total, consciente de la douleur, mais plus de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle se mit alors à chantonner une chanson, celle sur laquelle Severus, Harry et elle avait l'habitude de danser dans les appartements du maître de potion. Elle fredonnait.

C'est ainsi que Severus, rassuré par son entretient avec Albus qui lui avait assuré son plus complet soutient, la trouva. Ce qu'il ressentit à se moment là serait indescriptible mais l'air se glaça encore plus et sans qu'il n'eut à lever sa baguette, sans qu'il n'eut à prononcer un mot, sans qu'il n'eut à se concentrer, les élèves de sa maison se retrouvèrent expulsés contre le mur. Minerva qui le suivait s'empressa de ramasser le corps tremblant de son étudiante préférée.

-Severus, il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Non, mon cachot est plus proche, portons-la dans mon lit, ensuite Pompom pourra l'examiner.

-Allez-y, je m'occupe de vos élève, sachez qu'ils seront tous renvoyé.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il savait que si Hermione ne survivait pas, Harry et lui leur feraient payer très cher. Pour l'instant le moment n'était pas à la vengeance, seule Hermione comptait. Il courut vers son antre, encore plus effrayé que ce matin. La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna, son bruit prenant possession des couloir, couvrant sa respiration haletante. Tant pis pour sa résolution de faire face à ses élèves. Il allait jouer franc-jeu avec ses élèves mais c'étaient eux qui avaient triché les premiers.

A son entrée dans l'appartement, il vit immédiatement Harry, assis dans un fauteuil. Il semblait perturbé, nerveux. Sa vie avait été si compliquée, pourquoi cet enfant devait-il encore affronter de nouvelles épreuves. Severus eut envie de lui demander pardon, de leur demander pardon, il avait promit de protéger ces enfants. Dès que Harry le vit, Hermione ensanglantée dans ses bras, il se leva.

- Comment ?

- Serpentard n'a pas apprécié les nouvelles du jour.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour la laisser seule !

- Comment aurions-nous pu savoir que la cruauté humaine pouvait aller jusque là !

- Severus, il s'en sont pris à elle. Et il recommenceront. On ne peut pas toujours être avec elle.

- Partons.

Le visage d'Harry refléta de l'étonnement un instant avant de se peindre d'espoir. Il se retint de justesse de sauter aux bras de son amant et à la place il l'aida à installer Hermione sur le lit.

- Pouvons-nous vraiment ne pas les affronter ?

- Oui. Pour vous moi, c'est la seule solution pour vous protéger.

- Mais où irons-nous, comment ferons-nous ? C'est tellement fou comme projet. Il faut surtout que Hermione voit Mme Pomfresh.

- Inutile, elle n'est pas là.

- Mais elle t'a soigné ce matin ! Il faut qu'elle s'occupe d'Hermione.

- Elle ne m'a pas vu ce matin, j'ai utilisé mes propres potions. Je ne saurais jamais ce que j'avais, mais je suis guéris. Et je vais en faire de même pour Hermione.

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il était très dangereux de faire de l'automédication, mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Si Severus aurait pu avoir une maladie grave, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, ce qu'elle avait été évident.

- Je vais faire nos bagage pendant ce temps.

- Ne retourne pas dans votre salle commune, sers-toi d'_accios_ et de _reductos_, on transplanera.

Le jeune gryffondor fit ce qui lui était demandé, sans chercher à en savoir plus comme où ils allaient. Il était complètement perdu, effrayé de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Il n'avait pas envi de fuir, mais si c'était la seule solution pour sauver celle qu'il aimait, alors tant pis.

Il était près à démarrer une nouvelle vie, "advienne que pourra"…

Alors, où vont-ils, que va-t-il leur arriver, comment va aller Hermione ? La suite au prochain chapitre, bientôt c'est promis.


	3. Petit bout de Paradis

Réponse aux reviews : 

Solstice Zam : Et vi, l'histoire continue, ce n'est pas un Os. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, d'ordinaire je ne fais que ça. Mais là, j'en remet plusieurs couches. Merci pour tout ces compliments, voilà la suite. Bisous.

Madame Boris Jardel : La voila, régale toi.

snapye : Que de questions, il te faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour avoir tes réponses. Rassure toi personne n'est enceinte et il n'est pas dans mes intentions de me diriger dans ce sens là. Voilà la suite.

Crazymarie : Merci, voila la suite. 

Alicya Potter-Black : N'est pas honte, c'est tombé sur eux, mais crois moi je sais que n'importe quel enfant aurait pu faire une chose pareil. Tu auras l'explication dans le chapitre 4. Je suis une Serdaigle, mais je respecte les Serpentards. Voilà la suite, Bisous.

BoB Chiri : Les réponses au chapitre 4. Tu sais, c'est pas que les Serpentards, ils en avaient tous envie, mais seuls les Serpentards ont osés. Merci pour tes compliments, voilà la suite. 

virg05 : Merci, voila la suite de ma SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE fic (®) Bisous.

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Je ne sais pas comment on appelle ce couple/trio, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait éclairée, ce qu'il y a entre Virg et moi nous regarde, serais-tu jalouse ? Ca me plairait assez, je t'aime.

Djeiyanna : Djeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (sautille sur place, genre pompom-girl) Comment bien que ça va. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu me lises. J'écris presque que du NC-17 mais je le publie rarement. Mais là, je me suis lancée. J'espère que l'histoire va ta plaire. Bisous

* * *

Ce chapitre là, je le dédie à Djey, à son retour parmi nous, tu m'as manquée.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Petit bout de Paradis dans l'Enfer

Le passeur arriva vers midi. Severus ne voulait pas transplaner par lui même afin de ne pas être localisé. Il avait fait de nombreuses courses toute la matinée pendant qu Harry veillait sur Hermione dont l'état c'était stabilisé. Le passeur le salua et lui promit de garder le silence, comme à l'époque où il s'en servait en tant que mangemort.

Severus partit le premier, laissant un Harry angoissé par son départ. Mais le passeur revint bien vite prendre Hermione puis Harry. Ce dernier atterrit dans ce qui sembla être un salon, mais il était difficile de l'affirmer puisque la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

- Severus ?

- Sur la mezzanine, en haut des escaliers. J'installe Hermione dans notre lit.

- Il fait pas un peu sombre ?

- Ha si, désolé, j'ai oublié d'allumer la lumière, c'est que je connais cet endroit par cœur.

- La lumière ? On est dans un endroit moldu ? Je peux ouvrir les volet pour voir ?

- Tu ne verra rien, il fait noir, c'est la nuit. Je te dirais juste que le soleil se lèvera dans environ 1 petite heure. Tu monte nous rejoindre ?

Grommelant pour la forme, Harry tâtonna, car il n'était pas question d'utiliser sa baguette tant que Severus ne lui avait pas assurer que l'endroit était incartable. Quand il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sue un tapis extrêmement moelleux, il lâcha une bordée de juron. Sa main chercha sur le mur quelque chose pour l'aider à se relever, mais il sentit des livres et, n'ayant pas envi de se retrouver avec une bibliothèque sur la tête, il ne prit appuis sur rien.

Des grandes mains fines vinrent alors l'aider, et dans les ténèbres, il reconnu la silhouette élancé de son amant. Il ne protesta pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à une grande échelle en bois qu'il monta, soutenu par le maître de potion. En haut, il se dirigea vers la forme sombre au centre pour découvrir Hermione allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Il enleva ses vêtement puis vint la rejoindre, sachant que Severus en ferait de même. En effet, il sentit très vite son corps contre le sien, semblant réclamer quelques attentions. Harry secoua la tête de désespoir. Il y a quelques heures, il paraissait sur le point de défaillir et maintenant il voulait faire l'amour ?

Severus fut ravi de sentir les doigts d'Harry venir titiller sa verge. Son gémissement guida le gryffondor. Rapidement, alors que son corps commençait à s'enflammer, une langue remplaça les doigts, amenant des vagues de chaleurs. Celles-ci balayèrent tout sur leur passage, ôtant pensées et réflexions. Il se laissa aller à la jouissance et fut frustré de sentir Harry se retirer.

Le gryffondor laissa ses mains parcourir tout le corps de son amant. Il en avait très envie et ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les préliminaires, tout ce qui comptait était de jouir, d'oublier quelques instants. Il caressa les fesses et l'anneau de chair, avant de glisser ses doigts pour le préparer. Severus accepta de se faire dominer pour une fois. Avec douceur, Harry présenta sa verge douloureuse à l'entrée chaude et s'y glissa. Quelques mouvements furent suffisants, la jouissance arriva rapidement. Severus éjacula dans un grognement, suivi d'Harry qui ne put se retenir en sentant son amant se contracter.

Ils se couchèrent, épuisés. Severus nettoya le lit d'un coup de baguette, informant par là-même qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la magie sans risques d'être repéré. Ils enlacèrent Hermione, triste qu'elle ne soient pas encore éveillée, mais pour que sa magie soigne son corps, elle devait se reposer. Elle se sentait en sécurité puisque elle captait la magie de ses deux amants et donc qu'elle se savait loin des Serpentards.

A son réveil, Harry capta en quelques secondes des centaines d'informations. L'odeur de bois frais, la douceur des draps, la chaleur de la chambre… Son cerveau analysa tout cela et il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé. Où était-il ? Non, où était Severus ? Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, blottie dans se bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira, se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveillé Hermione. Son corps ne comportait plus aucunes blessures, mais pour ce faire elle avait sûrement dû épuiser son énergie. Probable qu'elle ne puisse pas se lever de la journée. Aucun problème, Severus et lui allait s'occuper d'elle.

Il descendit en enfilant un bas de jogging qui devait appartenir à Severus et qui traînait par terre. En bas, il distingua un salon-salle à manger-cuisine. La pièce était plutôt petite, de toute évidence, la maison n'était pas un manoir. Il y avait un côté chaleureux dans cette maisonnette en bois qui faisait tout de suite se sentir relaxé. C'était un petit coin de paradis. Il avait hâte de voir la suite.

Voir Severus cuisiner était une merveille. Ses longues mains coupaient les ingrédients avec précision envoûtante. Chaque fois qu'il cuisinait ou préparait une potion, Hermione et lui pouvaient passer des heures à l'observer. Ses mains étaient captivantes, impossible de s'en détacher. Pourtant le gémissement d'Hermione leur fit tourner la tête. Severus sourit à Harry puis ils montèrent à l'échelle pour trouver la jeune fille assise sur le lit.

- Où est-on ?

- Bonne question, tu devrais la poser à Severus.

- Habillez-vous, on sort. Hermione, tu te sens de venir avec nous faire les courses au village ? Il n'y a presque rien à manger, et puis il nous faut informer les villageois de notre présence.

- Oui, si la marche n'est pas trop longue. Que vas-tu dire aux villageois ?

- Ils me connaissent, pour eux, j'enseigne la chimie dans un collège privé. Je leurs expliquerai que deux de mes élèves ont des problèmes de santé et qu'ils doivent respirer l'air pur.

- L'air pur ? On est où , releva Hermione.

- Habillez-vous chaudement.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit monter le petit déjeuner, composé de bananes au chocolat recouvertes de chantilly. Visiblement il avait emporté un peu de nourriture du château car Harry se souvint d'avoir vu des bananes sur la table de la cuisine de ses appartements de Poudlard. Ils mangèrent à même le plat se régalant des talents de Severus pour la cuisine. Puis ils s'habillèrent en chahutant doucement et aidèrent Hermione à descendre. Ils durent lui raconter entièrement ce qui c'était passé depuis son attaque. Dès que Severus ouvrit la porte, ils furent éblouis par le soleil et la blancheur du paysage. Un froid mordant les saisit et Harry marmonna quelque chose à propos d'Hawaï. Il commençait à en avoir marre de la neige et se demandait si à une semaine de Noël il existait un endroit où le froid ne régnait pas en maître.

Soutenue par ses amants, Hermione fit quelques pas dans ce paradis blanc. Autour d'eux les montagnes se dressaient, imposantes mais si belles. Une forêt s'étendait devant le chalet, avec seulement un mince sentier pour mener au village. Les deux gryffondors fixaient avec émerveillement le paysage sous l'œil amusé et protecteur de Severus.

- Alors c'est là que tu allait un week-end par mois. C'est pour cet éden que tu nous abandonnais, souffla Harry

- Oui, c'est mon havre de paix, là où je me réfugie si les choses sont trop dures ou si j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me retrouver. Vous êtes les premiers à avoir connaissance de cet endroit, à l'exception de quelques personnes de confiance. La maison est moldue, et je n'utilise la magie que par confort.

- Merci Sev, de nous avoir emmené, murmura Hermione.

Mais pour le maître de potion, leurs regards émerveillés avaient suffit à lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Ils les aimait et il savait que c'était avec eux qu'il était vraiment en paix, quelque soit l'endroit. Il leur fallu presque un quart d'heure pour atteindre le village normalement à cinq minutes à pied car ils devaient s'arrêter pour Hermione. Severus en profitait pour leur montrer des traces d'animaux, de loups, de couguars, d'orignaux et même… d'ours ! En arrivant en vue du village, Hermione s'écria tout d'un coup :

- Je sais où on est ! La faune m'a donné des indices mais c'est le drapeau Canadien qui m'a fait comprendre. On est dans les Rocheuses !

Severus maudit ce con qui avait mis un drapeau sur sa maison, mais surtout Hermione d'être aussi perspicace. Les deux enfants lui souriaient et sa colère s'envola bien vite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boulangerie qui était plutôt bien remplie. Son arrivée fut saluée par de chaleureux bienvenus et une fois l'excitation retombée il put retourner son attention sur ses amants. Il constata que Hermione avait considérablement pâlie sous la fatigue du voyage et qu'elle serait déjà à terre sans le soutient de Harry. Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur les adolescents qui se sentirent gênés. Harry soupira en se disant que où qu'il aille il serait toujours le centre des regards.

- Severus expliquez-nous, c'est bien la première fois que l'on vous voit accompagné , s'exclama la boulangère.

- Il s'agit là de deux de mes élèves qui sont malades en particulier la jeune fille. L'infirmière leur aillant conseillé l'air pur, je les ai amenés ici.

- C'est une excellente idée, ici ils guériront très vite. Vous restez pour les vacances j'imagine.

- Nous verrons.

La discussion se clôt là et étrangement tous ceux qui faisait la queue laissèrent passer le professeur. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Hermione qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ils achetèrent du pain et du chocolat pour la gryffondor ce qui lui redonna quelques forces. Assez pour se procurer des provisions à l'épicerie, ainsi que du bon lait et du beurre à la ferme. Severus fut cependant obligé de la porter sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne protesta pas, et en profita pour examiner le paysage. Harry lui tenait la main. Elle se savait hors de danger à présent. Tout allait bien se passer. Bien sûr il y avait encore des interrogations, sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ou sur comment la gazette avait appris leur relation, mais pour l'instant tout allait bien.

A deux mètres de la maison, ils se figèrent soudain. Si un seul d'entre eux l'avait senti, ils n'auraient pas étaient sûr, mais là les trois le sentaient parfaitement…

Il y avait deux sorciers dans le chalet…

* * *

Pffffffffffffffffiout, fini ! Ce chapitre est un peu cour je le reconnais, mais promis je me rattrape au prochain.

Bisous,

Drusilla


	4. Chercher à comprendre

Réponse aux reviews :

Alicya Potter-Black : Chez moi aussi, il faut pas froid l'hivers, et je suis en France, pas besoin d'aller chercher trop loin, par contre l'été est un enfer. Voilà la suite.

Madame Boris Jardel : La voila la suite, tu vas enfin savoir.

Snapye : Je tiens à ma vie, mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Au fait, tu le sauras à la fin du premier paragraphe (je vous met pas plus de suspense), tu as gagnée! Voilà ta suite, et les réponses à des nombreuses questions.

Me : Me ? Comme dit Marc Levy dans _Et si c'était vrai_ : "Au risque de vous paraître un peu simple, c'est vrai, c'est moi, je suis moi depuis ma naissance, je n'ai jamais souffert de schizophrénie." Donc, ainsi, tu es toi ? Je plaisante, voilà la suite, celui là de chapitre est plus long.

virg05 : Réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour info, le chapitre 2 t'était dédié, c'est marqué à la fin de la review d'Isa. Alors boude pas.

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : On ne soudoie pas l'auteur, parce que sinon on la perturbe, et la suite devient un peu comme ce que tu vas lire. Bisous. Je t'aime aussi.

Djeiyanna : Non rougit pas. Enfin j'aime quand je te fais rougir, mais c'est mieux quand c'est le soir. Je n'emploierai plus les enfants, tu as bien raison, c'est des jeunes adultes, désolé. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Je suis sûre que tu a plein d'idée. T'inquiète pas pour Hermione, dans ce chapitre ils s'occupent d'elle. Bisous mon amour.

* * *

Ce chapitre là, je le dédie à Isa, cadeau !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Chercher à comprendre

Harry tata ses poches et réalisa que sa baguette était restée dans le chalet. Severus le vit faire et se demanda pourquoi il avait encore ce réflexe. Tous trois étaient parfaitement capables de se défendre sans. Enfin tous deux pour l'instant. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, restant au couvert des arbres. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, ils se prirent la main pour se concentrer sur les deux auras. Quand ils reconnurent les sorciers, un soupir de soulagement franchit leurs lèvres. Avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il aurait été plus simple de faire face à des sorciers mécontents qu'à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.

Ils n'étaient pas lâches aussi s'avancèrent-ils d'un pas résolu. Harry ouvrit la porte et posa les paquets dans la cuisine pendant que Severus montait Hermione. Les deux invités se sentirent mal à l'aise d'être ainsi ignorés. Finalement les deux amants s'assirent en face d'eux, attendant qu'ils engagent la conversation.

- Comment va Hermione , demanda la directrice des gryffondors.

- Mieux, son corps a guéri, elle est juste fatiguée.

- J'en suis ravie Harry, j'avais peur qu'elle ne guérisse pas sans les soins de madame Pomfresh.

La remarque à peine déguisée sur leur inconscience glissa sur eux. Ils avaient pris moins de risques en l'éloignant qu'en la laissant au collège.

- Les Serpentards ont été renvoyés cela va de soi. Vos amis m'ont donné des cartes de rétablissement pour Hermione. La colère et l'incompréhension sont toujours là mais pour eux rien ne justifie l'acte des Serpentards. Je pense qu'il ne vous arrivera plus rien, annonça Albus.

- Que vous pensiez ne nous suffit pas, réplique calmement le maître de potion. Je ne prendrais aucun risque concernant leur sécurité. De plus nous ne sommes pas prêts à faire face aux questions comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin.

- Je m'en doutais, aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous donner les vacances de Noël à l'avance. Après tout c'est dans une semaine.

- Merci, murmura Harry. Vous savez comment cela c'est su ?

- Oui. C'est un miracle quand on sait que même moi je l'ignorais. Mais il semble que M. Malfoy ait pénétré votre bureau et ait vu des choses qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, une lettre de Hermione je crois. Vous connaissez les problèmes financiers de sa famille depuis la fin de la guerre, alors il l'a vendu très cher.

- Je suis un imbécile, siffla Severus, une des lettres qu'Hermione m'a envoyé cet été avait disparut et je ne me suis douté de rien.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Sev.

Celui-ci glissa son regard vers le gryffondors et sentit immédiatement sa culpabilité s'envoler. Il y avait tant d'amour dans les prunelles vertes ! Minerva baissa les yeux gênée de cette passion mais Albus lui les fixait calmement. Lorsque les deux amants s'embrassèrent, ses yeux pétillèrent. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, cependant il ne voyait qu'une seule chose c'était le bonheur de trois personnes qui le méritaient plus que tout au monde.

- Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir mai croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous reveniez et que vous affrontiez les élèves. Tous les enseignants vous soutiennent. Il est normal que les enfants aient été choqués, ils sont à un âge où tout le monde doit être identique à un modèle. Et ce modèle c'était vous Harry et Hermione. Dans quelques temps, ils auront un autre modèle et vous serez juste regardé étrangement. Il n'y aura plus de haine, juste du mépris.

- Nous vous l'avons dit, nous n'avons pas pris notre décision, répliqua Harry. Merci pour le petit cours de psychologie, mais expliquer ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. La femme que nous aimons a été attaquée.

- Croyez-moi, nous en sommes vraiment désolés, nous avons sous estimé l'impact de cette révélation, s'excusa précipitamment Minerva.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait créé une aura de puissance qui enveloppa rapidement Hermione. Même Severus préféra reculer. Mais Harry se calma dès qu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas contrôlé mon désir de la protéger.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tout va bien. Cela me rassure de voir que vous vous protégez mutuellement. A présent nous allons vous laisser, vous devez parler je pense. Mais il faut que je vous donne une chose avant. Voici deux portoloins, un à destination de Sirius, un à destination de M. et Mme Granger. Severus n'aura qu'à les activer au moment où vous le désirerez. Je sais que c'est une épreuve difficile mais vous devez affronter votre famille, vous devez assumer vos choix.

- Merci Albus, merci pour tout, souffla Severus.

- Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, vous trois comptez beaucoup pour moi, plus que un directeur ne le devrait.

Minerva et Albus transplanèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas faire un adieu, juste un au revoir. Les deux hommes, une fois seuls se regardèrent, puis pouffèrent de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter, c'était inévitable. Toute la pression venait de se relâcher, ils savaient qu'ils venaient de gagner cette bataille. Dans son lit, Hermione sourit, leur gaieté était contagieuse. Elle avait écouté toute la conversation, trop épuisée pur y participer. Son sourire partit en songeant à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient tant. Elle regarda le cadre que Severus avait eu la délicatesse de poser près du matelas, à même le sol. Merlin qu'ils lui manquaient. S'ils la rejetaient, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre. Elle avait grandi si vite qu'elle avait besoin de cette part de l'enfance, plus que de raison.

En bas, Harry aida Severus à ranger les courses. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette maison, passant naturellement d'un meuble à un autre, d'un coin de la pièce à son opposé. Il s'y sentait chez lui, caressant la pierre de la cheminée, frottant ses pieds nus sur l'immense tapis moelleux, testant le confort du canapé. Il se figea enfin devant la baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière su chalet. Il apercevait la merveilleuse montagne, mais parfois défiguré par d'étranges constructions métalliques. Peut-être était-ce normal, il n'était après tout jamais aller à la montagne.

Quand les bras de Severus l'attirèrent dans une étreinte possessive, il se laissa aller. Ce chalet était tout simplement magnifique. A tâtons, il chercha les lèvres de Severus. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvées, il les maltraita, les posséda. Il voulait lui transmettre tout son désir, ce qu'il réussit parfaitement. Severus sentit son sang devenir de la lave en fusion. Son sexe s'érigea, compressé douloureusement par le tissu de son pantalon.

- Sev…, gémit Harry.

Ca suffisait à le rendre dingue. Pourtant il ne tenta rien, sachant que Harry était épuisé. Il le connaissait par cœur, or à cet instant tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était de la tendresse. Et de la tendresse, il pouvait lui en offrir. Ils restèrent un long moment collés ensemble. C'est l'estomac d'Harry qui les rappela à l'ordre. Il est vrai que leur petit déjeuné remontait à deux heures et qu'il avait été léger.

- Rejoins Hermione, je vais cuisiner un plat en vitesse, souffla Severus à l'oreille du gryffondor.

Harry se dégagea des bras de son professeur pour se diriger vers l'échelle de bois. Tandis qu'il montait, il entendait le maître de potion s'agiter derrière lui. Il trouva la jeune fille les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Elle ne dormait pas, mais la fatigue lui empêchait tout mouvement. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit. Immédiatement, ses craintes au sujet de ses parents s'envolèrent. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter, elle avait des parents elle au moins.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non je pensais. Tu m'aide à m'assoire, je ne suis pas sûre d'y parvenir seule.

Harry la prit délicatement et la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyé contre le mur. Alors il lui fit face et prit tendrement une de ses mains.

- Tu as entendu Dumbledore ?

-Oui. Qui tue Malfoy, toi ou moi ?

- Le connaissant, on aura du mal à le trouver pendant un bout de temps. Mais quand il refera son apparition, on l'ignorera. Si on lui montre qu'il a gagné, qu'il nous a blessé, alors nous serons en faute. Il n'a fait que révéler quelque chose de parfaitement normal.

- Je crois que je comprends.

Des fois, Harry la surprenait. Il pouvait être si mature. Où était passé le gamin qui cherchait toujours la bagarre avec Le roi des serpentards ? Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, faire quelque chose à Malfoy, c'était admettre qu'il avait gagné, qu'ils étaient en tord, c'était se défendre.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard tout de suite, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je sais que je suis une gryffondor, mais là, je suis morte de trouille.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, s'éleva la voix de Severus.

Aucun des deux n'avait fait attention à sa présence. Il se glissa près d'Hermione et fit léviter les pâtes jusqu'à eux.

- On va se tenir au plan du vieux fou, on va passer nos vacances de Noël ici, et ensuite on avisera. Ca vous va ?

Les deux gryffondors hochèrent la tête. Bien sûr que ça leur allait, et puis si Sev trouvait cela bien, alors il avait raison. Ils avaient rapidement appris à écouter les idées des autres. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître éternellement, cependant ils avaient d'un peu de temps. Mais Hermione avait une chose à faire, une chose urgente.

- Demain Severus je veux que tu actives le portoloin pour chez mes parents. Je ne veux pas passer les fêtes de Noël rongée par le doute. Il faut que je les affronte, et si je ne le fais pas rapidement, je ne le ferais jamais.

Le maître de potion acquiesça, elle aussi avait acquis beaucoup de sagesse. Elle savait surtout que c'était le seul moyen de pousser Harry à aller voir Sirius. Et ça, il le fallait, c'était aussi important pour sa santé mentale que l'était l'accord des parents d'Hermione pour celle-ci.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, comme si leur vie ne venait pas d'être bousculée. Toute l'après-midi, ils jouèrent aux cartes ou lurent et révisèrent même leurs ASPICS avec l'aide de Severus. Ils partageaient ces moments quotidiens avec joies, ça leur permettait de se sentir comme une famille. Une famille hors normes peut-être mais fondée sur la base d'un amour très puissant. Et c'est ce qui les rendaient si forts.

Après le repas du soir, Severus les quitta à regrats, mais il avait pour tradition de se rendre au pub du village le soir de son arrivé et ne voulait pas y manquer. Il se résolut donc à laisser les deux gryffondors seuls et après maintes recommandations et l'interdiction formelle de sortir, surtout s'ils entendaient du bruit, il s'enfonça dans la nuit glaciale, la neige tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Harry et Hermione restèrent donc tous les deux à discuter, la jeune fille coulée dans les bras de son amant pendant que leur professeur allait fêter son retour. Tout le village était dans le bar. Cependant hors du village, dans un petit chalet, deux âmes tourmentées ne participaient pas à la joie générale. Ils n'avaient rien montré pour ne pas peiner Severus, mais ils étaient effrayés. Harry pouvaient sentir Hermione trembler dans ses bras, lors pour la rassurer, il se mit à la caresser, d'abords dans le dos, puis sur les bras, le ventre, les cuisses. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il les excitait tous les deux. Or la jeune fille était très prompte à démarrer. Harry finit par réaliser où ils allaient et s'arrêta.

- Hermione, on ne devrait peut-être pas, tu dois te reposer.

- Ca ira, j'ai récupéré très vite. Si tu prends tout en main, je ne devrai pas me fatiguer.

Harry accepta le marché, le scellant par un baiser enflammé. Délicatement, il fit glisser la jeune fille sous lui et retira ses vêtements un à un, en prenant bien le soin de caresser son corps dès qu'il le pouvait. Quand il eut enlevé sa petite culotte, il se déshabilla à son tour. Ainsi ils étaient à égalité. Il continua ses caresses, maintenant concentrées sur la partie basse de la jeune fille. Son clitoris avait toute l'attention de son index tandis que son pouce faisaient des allers-retours, la conduisant doucement vers la jouissance. Mutin, il stoppa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme. Il chercha une dernière fois dans son regard si elle était prête à l'accueillir. Puis trouvant l'accord désiré, il la pénétra, assez brutalement. Il n'en pouvait plus, la mettre dans cet état l'avait plus qu'excité et il avait besoin de jouir.

Ils commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches en rythmes. Les lents va et viens furent vite remplacés par des coups rapides et désordonnés. Ils sentaient monter le plaisir par vague, frissonnant d'anticipation. Ce fut Hermione qui atteint l'extase en premier, hurlant son plaisir en contractant son vagin. En sentant ses muscles se resserrer autour de sa verge, Harry se laissa partir à son tour, éjaculant à longs jets. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un instant, attendant de retrouver leurs esprits. Puis il se retira et roula sur le coté. Sans se séparer, ils se laissèrent somnoler, languissant du retour de Severus.

Ce dernier rentra plusieurs heures plus tard. Sans allumer, il se déshabilla et monta sur la mezzanine. Quand il vit ses deux amants nus, enlacés, les yeux grands ouverts, il sourit. Il s'allongea près de Harry, et rit doucement.

- Rassasiés ? Moi je crois que non, si je me fit à ce que je sens.

En effet, son retour avait suffit à remettre Harry dans un état impossible. Mais ce fut Hermione qui rampa vers lui, et attrapa à pleines mains son pénis, dans le but évident de le faire durcir. Et elle y parvint très bien, en quelques mouvements du poignet, Severus était dans le même état que les gryffondors. Pendants qu'il se laissait aller aux caresses de la jeune fille, Harry préparait l'anus de celle-ci à recevoir son intrusion. Quand elle relâcha Severus, il sut qu'elle était prête. Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard avec le maître de potion, ils la pénétrèrent ensemble avec une lenteur insupportable. Une fois en place, ils restèrent sans bouger, laissant les vagues de plaisirs se calmer. Puis ils commencèrent à bouger. Hermione se tordait, gémissait, sous l'effet de cette double pénétration qui lui donnait du plaisir de toute part. Les hommes la comblaient et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture pour qu'elle sente les prémisses de la jouissance arriver. Elle s'abandonna aller à l'orgasme, le laissant venir. Pourtant ce fut Severus qui éjacula le premier, dans un grognement soulagé. Instantanément, il entraîna la jeune fille vers le summum du plaisir et Harry, en sentant l'anneau de chair de celle-ci se resserrer, les rejoignit.

Dans cette douce torpeur qui suit l'orgasme, ils s'allongèrent. Serré entre ces deux amants, comblée, Hermione soupira de contentement. L'épuisement dû à ses blessures et à leurs activités nocturnes la fit plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Pourtant elle n'en avait pas pour autant oublier la journée qui l'attendait demain.

Demain il lui faudrait affronter le regard de ses parents.

* * *

Voilà, finit, je pense que vous avez assez eut de révélation aujourd'hui. Désolé de cette attente impardonnable, mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, ou plutôt avec la fin qui m'a pris 4 jours. Bisous

Drusilla


	5. Pouquoi, Hermione, pourquoi ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Estelle01 : Voila pour Hermione, Harry au prochain chapitre. Bisous.

Brisss : Merci, j'ai voulu innover et ça semble réussi. Je dois quand même avoir l'esprit tordu pour inventer des trucs pareils ! Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de faire vite.

Me : J'ai une autre référence moins littéraire, c'est Stargate, l'épisode où ils reçoivent les goa'oulds pour un traité, et Daniel fait la présentation. Ils finit par le seigneur Yu et Jack s'exclame "Me ?" (toi-moi). Moins brillant. J'arrête là avant que tu ne sois vraiment persuadé que ma place est dans un asile (tu aurais parfaitement raison !). Bisous, voilà la suite.

Madame Boris Jardel : Voila la suite, régale toi.

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Oui ça marche, bien sûr que ça marche. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Il te faudra attendre encore un chapitre pour Severus. Je t'aime, bisous.

* * *

Ce chapitre je le dédie à Isa. Il devait être pour Virg et Isa le prochain, mais je boude Virg qui n'a pas daigné me reviewer. Pas bien Virg, pas le fouet ce soir, t'es punie.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi, Hermione, pourquoi ?

Le réveil fut dur pour Hermione. Malgré les potions de Severus son corps était un hématome géant. Mais elle se leva sans rechigner, sachant qu'il lui fallait partir. Harry dormait encore, alors elle le secoua gentiment. Grognements. C'était pas gagné. Elle le remua plus fort et il consentit à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la panique que la jeune fille essayait de cacher. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. A défaut de la rassurer, cela la calma au moins.

Quand enfin il la lâcha, elle choisit ses vêtements dans leurs valises ouvertes posées sur le sol. Elle opta pour des habits "sages". Chemisier blanc et jean feraient l'affaire. Une fois prête et maquillée, elle descendit rejoindre les garçons. Eux aussi semblaient avoir compris l'importance de leur apparence et avaient opté pour des vêtements sobres.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, à quoi bon retarder le moment tant craint. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leurs chocolats chauds, Severus activa le portoloin. Instantanément, quelque chose les tira par le nombril jusqu'à leur destination. Une fois arrivés, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Hermione avait pensé ressentir deux fois plus de stress en arrivant mais aussitôt que son jardin lui apparut elle se calma. Cette maison avait un pouvoir relaxant sur elle qui, ajouté à la présence de ses amants, la détendit.

Harry était sidéré. Lui qui n'avait connu que le pavillon des Dursley, Poudlard et le chalet, ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse vivre dans un lieu aussi grand pour une simple famille. La maison, ou peut-être devait-il dire le manoir se dressait face à la mer, donnant sur une petite plage de sable fin qui attirait à la paresse. Enfin quand elle n'était pas recouverte par la neige. L'été, le jardin, avec son immense pelouse, sa piscine, sa roserai, était probablement un havre de paix où il devait être un régal de prendre ses repas.

Sous la direction d'Hermione, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense manoir. Le soleil rentrait par les grandes baies vitrées, l'empêchant de paraître lugubre. Le long des couloirs qu'ils parcoururent il y avait des photos d'Hermione à tout âge. Tout ici transpirait l'amour et la joie de vivre. Ils parvinrent dans un salon qui donnait sur la mer.

- Attendez-moi là, mes parents doivent être à la bibliothèque puisque il est quatre heures.

Ainsi donc ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre ? Severus sourit, il ne s'était jamais demandé où Hermione vivait. Tandis que les garçons s'asseyaient, nerveux, la jeune fille monta au premier étage. Un instant elle envisagea de fuir mais elle n'était pas à gryffondor pour rien. Elle aurait voulu avoir le soutient de ses amants. Heureusement elle sentait leur aura pleine d'amour et d'encouragements. Cette partie là, elle devait la jouer toute seule. Elle leva sa main tremblante et frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. Sans attendre de réponse, elle entra. Ses parents étaient là, face à elle.

En voyant le visage creusé de sa mère, les cernes de son père, elle s'en voulu de leur avoir fait tant de mal. Un instant ils se fixèrent tous trois. Puis sa mère se jeta sur elle, la serrant à l'étouffer, pleurant contre son épaule. Figée, la jeune fille se demanda que faire. Son père vint heureusement à son secours, prenant sa femme par la taille, l'éloignant assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

- Hermione, ma petite chérie, j'étais si inquiète. Les journalistes nous harcelaient jusqu'à ce que ton directeur vienne et jette un sort sur la maison pour la protéger. Et ensuite il nous a dits que vous aviez disparus toi et ton ami Harry avec un de vous professeur. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, il a dit que c'était à toi d'en parler. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , hurla sa mère au bord de l'hystérie.

- Calme-toi, Hélène, laisse la s'expliquer.

- Maman, je voudrais que vous descendiez avec moi au salon, j'ai des gens à vous présenter.

-Très bien, nous descendons, accepta son père.

Il ne laissa pas à sa femme le temps de réfléchir. Il savait Hélène très émotive, c'était à lui de tout prendre en main. Ensemble ils se rendirent au salon où ils virent deux hommes. L'un d'eux était Harry, le jeune homme qu'ils apercevaient chaque année au Chemin de Traverse. L'autre devait donc être leur professeur.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Harry Potter que vous connaissez déjà, et Severus Rogue, mon professeur de potion.

S'agissait-il du Severus Rogue que Hermione leur avait décrit comme monstrueux jusqu'en 5ème année ? Pourquoi Hermione se serait-elle enfui avec lui ? Mal à l'aise du regard des Grangers, les deux amants baissèrent la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à t'enfuir Hermione ? Tu es du genre à affronter les problèmes, questionna son père.

- En fait c'est de ma faute, intervint Severus, c'était ma décision. Votre fille à été attaqué par les élèves de Serpentard et j'ai préféré la mettre en sécurité.

- Attaqué ? Ton directeur ne nous avait pas parlé de ça, s'affola sa mère. Tu as besoin d'un médecin ?

- Non maman, Severus m'a soigné. Tout va bien à présent, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Hélène sembla un instant en douter, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle poussa sa fille unique sur le canapé pour que celle-ci s'assoie. Mais étrangement cette dernière préféra les genoux d'Harry qui l'enlaça immédiatement pour lui montrer son soutient.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaquée ?

La question de son père la figea. Elle devait le dire, le moment de vérité était arrivé. Il lui sembla soudain que le souffle lui manquait. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Il y avait tant de fierté dans le regard de ses parents. De quel droit ? Son bonheur était-il plus important que leur bonheur ? Elle chercha une formulation délicate mais en vain.

- Je… la gazette des sorciers… un article a paru. En fait ils ont découvert un truc que je cachais depuis deux ans déjà. Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Harry malgré ce que je vous ai dit. Je sors… je sors… avec Severus… et Harry.

Tout d'un coup sa respiration se relâcha. C'était dit. Elle observa, craintive la réaction de ses parents. Leurs visages restaient de marbre et le silence glacé n'indiquait ni colère ni compréhension. Alan Granger prit bien le temps d'analyser, une fois le choc passé, tout ce qu'impliquait la révélation de sa fille. Il avait du mal à comprendre. La guerre, celle dont Hermione refusait de leur parler avait-elle tant changé sa fille ? Ou était passé son enfant ? Ne restait-il plus qu'une femme amoureuse ?

- Ma chérie, je ne comprends pas, balbutia sa mère. Tu es amoureuse de ces deux hommes ?

- Oui maman, depuis deux ans. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne l'acceptiez pas.

- Comment peux-tu seulement penser ça, s'alarma Alan. Tu es notre fille unique, notre bébé, nous accepterons tout venant de toi. Je ne sais pas pour ta mère, mais moi la seule chose que je comprends c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est vrai que c'est dur de réaliser que tu as grandi si vite mais même la femme que tu es devenue reste notre enfant.

- Oh papa, si tu savais comme je suis désolée de vous faire subir ça. Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, et c'est de ces deux que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et explosa en sanglot, évacuant enfin le choc de son agression et de la pression qu'elle subissait depuis l'article. Alan referma les bras sur le corps tremblant de sa petite fille, souhaitant de tout cœur faire disparaître sa douleur. Mais elle devait affronter tout cela toute seule. Son rôle à lui s'arrêtait là : réconforter sa petite fille.

- Ton père à raison mon cœur.

La voix d'Hélène chassa les dernières peurs d'Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'attendait à des hurlements, à des pleurs, à de l'incompréhension. Mais il n'y avait qu'amour. Ses parents n'avaient jamais douté d'elle, de ses choix.

- Nous n'avons qu'une petite idée de ce que tu as dû endurer, mais soit sûre que tu le mérite, ton bonheur, ajouta sa mère. Et si ça doit être ainsi, alors soit. Je peux lire dans les yeux de tes… amis tout l'amour dont tu as droit.

Severus et Harry, silencieux depuis le début de la conversation qui ne regardait que les Grangers soupirèrent. Puis, sachant que Harry avait déjà fait la connaissance des parents d'Hermione, Severus se leva.

- Comme votre fille vous l'a dit, je suis Severus, Severus Rogue. J'ignore si elle vous a parlé de moi, ou alors certainement pas en bien. Je suis son professeur de potion, c'est aussi moi qui l'ai entraîné pour la guerre. Je suis désolé, je comprends que vous me reprochiez de lui avoir voler son enfance…

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon enfant, l'interrompit Alan. C'est votre mage noir qui lui a volé son enfance, celle de Harry et votre vie, car si je me rappelle bien vous étiez espions pour le côté lumineux.

En vérité, Hermione les avait saoulé avec ça, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait être aussi monstrueux et se battre du bon côté. Visiblement, elle avait trouvé la réponse. La bonne au vu de son sourire. Hélène regarda sa montre soudain et s'exclama :

- Il est l'heure de prendre le thé. Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas plus ample connaissance autour d'une bonne tasse ?

- Volontiers maman.

Personne ne releva le fait qu'ils venaient de déjeuner. Hermione agita sa baguette, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses parents. Le nécessaire pour le thé vint directement de la cuisine, et les tasses se remplirent instantanément.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie.

- Pendant les vacances, mais c'est seulement demain le premier jour des vacances.

- Depuis quand contournes-tu aussi bien les règles ?

- Mauvaise influence, murmura-t-elle en fusillant Harry du regard.

Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entraîné à violer le si précieux règlement de Poudlard ! Depuis sa première année elle s'était laissé entraîner. Et peu à peu, elle était devenu aussi… Serpentard… que Harry et Ron. Le goûter se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Severus enchantant Alan par sa culture pendant que Hélène harcelait sa fille de question sur sa santé. Harry observait tout cela avec un petit pincement au cœur Comment ses parents auraient-ils réagi à cette annonce ? James serait probablement mort foudroyé. Et Sirius ? Pouvait-il accepter l'union de son filleul avec son pire ennemi ?

Bien plus tard, quand le portoloin ramena une Hermione soulagée et un Severus ravi, Harry su que demain se serrait son tour. Il le fallait, il le devait. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour Sirius. Oui, demain, mais ce soir il voulait profiter du corps des deux personnes qu'il aimait.

Demain…

* * *

Voila, la réaction de Sirius au prochain chapitre... le pauvre... Harry avec Severus...

Bisous.

Drusilla


	6. Briser un enfant

Réponse au review :

Isa : ben la voilà, je t'aime aussi.

Roukia : oui, maintenant tu va enfin avoir la réaction de Sirius.

Calimera : alors là, ton compliment me touche énormément, c'est justement cette tendresse que j'ai voulu faire ressortir. Merci mille fois, je t'aime toi tu sais. 

Brisss : En même temps, Sirius c'est Sirius tu sais. Bisous.

Estelle01 : C'est vrai que ils sont tous un peu à plaindre, enfin sauf Malfoy. Voilà la suite.

Snapye : Merci, Tu as eu une exélente annalyse psychologique qui rejoint ce que je pense et d'ailleur je vais mettre ta review avant le chapitre pour que tout le monde la lise. Je crois qu'elle rejoint ce que tout le monde pense. Bisous.

Madame Boris Jardel : En fait je décris pas trop sa tête, tu verras. Bonne lecture.

Me : Moi aussi je veux les même , vu que ma mère à été élevé par des bonnes sœurs, je te laisse deviner pourquoi. Voilà la suite, bisous.

* * *

J'aimerai juste mettre la review de Snapye, car je trouve qu'elle résume ma pensée sur la psychologie des personnages.

_"génial ! tes deux derniers chapitres sont géniaux ! franchement... surtout la réaction des Granger, on voit qu'ils sont compréhensif et peut deviner pourauoi Hermione est si tolérante vis-à-vis des autres... elle a été éduqué comme ça. par contre, black a de sérieux préjugés, et à en juger par l'attitude d'harry ça n'a pas changé pendant la guerre même si Sév a joué sa vie à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait voldemort... ça promet..."_

* * *

Ce chap je le dédirait pas à Virg, elle a qu'a me reviewer, non, il est plutôt pour ma Siry, cadeau.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Briser un enfant

Le soleil réveilla Harry et Hermione pratiquement en même temps. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils se sourirent. Il était rare qu'ils soient debout avant leur professeur. Sans un mot, se comprenant d'un seul regard, ils sortirent du lit, enfilant une robe de chambre pour cacher leur nudité. En bas, Harry se chargea de raviver le feu et d'ouvrir les rideaux pendant qu'Hermione faisait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait presque finit quand elle sentit deux bras fort la prendre par derrière et l'attirer contre un torse musclé.

- Non Harry laisse moi, on va réveiller Sev.

Elle savait éperdument que c'était le corps de Severus qui était collé contre elle. Comme elle avait espéré, l'homme grogna, trouvant offensant qu'elle ne puisse pas reconnaître les auras de ceux qu'elle aimait. Puis, mutine, elle se frotta doucement contre le torse, ses fesses faisant un va et viens sur la partie sensible du maître de potion. Partie très réceptive le matin. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le plan de travail et dévoré par une bouche.

- J'exige mon petit déjeuner, souffla la voix rauque du professeur à ses oreilles.

- Sev...

Hermione aurait était bien incapable de dire autre chose, tout ses sens trop enflammés pour qu'elle réfléchisse. Mais alors qu'elle allait remédier à leur problème, une voix douce les interrompit.

- Maintenant que vous êtes dans cet état, ça répond à mon doute. J'hésitait à vous amener avec moi, mais là, hors de question. Je vais voir Sirius seul, c'est mieux.

Severus se détacha d'Hermione et fixa Harry. Le jeune homme s'était habillé et tenait le portoloin. Près à partir. Sans eux. Il les contemplait, cherchant la compréhension dans leurs regards. Hermione baissa la tête. Bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas leur faire subir ça. Et puis la présence de "M. bâtard graisseux" en face de Sirius n'arrangerait rien. Le combat d'Harry et Voldemort était une plaisanterie face à ce que la réaction de Sirius pourrait lui faire.

D'un mouvement du poignet Severus activa le portoloin, ce geste montrant son accord. Alors que Harry disparaissait, il reprit son… petit déjeuner. Sa bouche continua son chemin le long du cou de la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cris. Pour ne pas être en reste elle glissa ses mains le long du torse de son amants et titilla ses tétons. Elle les malmena quelques temps mais il finit par lui capturer les mains. Il les lui posa là où il voulait qu'elles se trouvent et lui imposa un rythme rapide.

Harry atterrit dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter un Remus mal réveillé qui renversa son café et se brûla. Il rentra la tête sans les épaules le temps que la bordée de juron se termine. Il sourit malgré tout, Remus lui rendant avec joie. Il allait pour l'étreindre quand ils entendirent un bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers. Sirius descendait. Pour Harry le temps se figea. Il lui semblait que son parrain mettait une éternité à arriver et pourtant juste une millième de seconde. Enfin Sirius se présenta à la porte, fixant son filleul.

Les mains d'Hermione le poussèrent très vite à la jouissance. Il se laissa aller sans chercher à se retenir et éjacula sur Hermione. L'intensité de l'orgasme fut telle qu'il dut se s'agripper au plan de travail derrière la gryffondor, ses jambes défaillant. Hermione leva ses mains couvertes de sa semence et commença à les lécher pour les nettoyer. Cette simple vision suffit à le refaire durcir. Elle était l'incarnation de la luxure. Un merveilleux mélange de débauche et de tendresse.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, il ne dit pas un mot. Rien. Et Harry ne supportait pas ce rien. Des cris auraient été préférables au silence. Sa haine pour Rogue était-elle plus forte que son amour pour lui ? Pourquoi Sirius ne réagissait-il pas ? Même Remus commençait à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Pourtant il ne put briser le contact visuel établi. Une guerre. Il craignait la réaction de son ami, depuis la parution de l'article se dernier avait refuser de parler de tout ce qui avait trait à Harry. Doucement, le jeune homme s'approcha, sans détourner les yeux. Il se planta face à Sirius pour que ce dernier réagisse enfin.

Severus défit le nœud et retira la robe de chambre d'Hermione, accédant enfin à ce qu'il cherchait. Il vérifia qu'elle soit suffisamment mouillé et commença à la pénétrer doucement. Elle gémissait à l'unisson avec ses grognements. Leurs désir s'attisait au fur et à mesure de leur lents va et viens. Ils durent changer de cadence pour un rythme plus rapide. Alors toutes leurs pensée cohérentes s'envolèrent, ne restait que la recherche du plaisir. Les mains de Severus empoignèrent la poitrine de la gryffondor tandis qu'elle titillait l'anus de son professeur.

Sirius eu enfin un mouvement. Remus se dit, soulagé, qu'il allait prendre Harry dans ses bras. Mais le bruit qui retentit le désillusionnas. Il fixa son ami, ébahi. Non, c'était pas possible. Harry mit un temps à enregistrer l'information. Sirius, son parrain, son père de cœur, sa seule famille vivante. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Méritait-il de souffrir éternellement ? Il toucha délicatement sa joue. Il ne pouvait le croire. Sirius l'avait giflé, Sirius ne l'aimait plus, Sirius ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Rapidement, la jouissance arriva. Ils la laissèrent monter en crescendo. C'était à l'heure actuel tout ce qu'ils recherchaient. Dans un feulement, Severus ne put se retenir, il se libéra en Hermione ce qui la poussa à jouir à son tour. Elle hurla se contractant autour de Severus en spasmes incontrôlés. Il dut la retenir contre lui et même après s'être retiré il la garda serré dans ses bras. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il les aimait. Si c'était sa récompense pour avoir été espion, alors il ne regrettait plus les doloris reçus.

Le bruit de l'arrivé d'un portoloin leur fit tourné la tête. Harry se tenait dos à eux, dans le salon. Pourquoi rentrait-il si vite ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Harry ?

La voix tremblante d'Hermione sembla le sortir de sa torpeur. Severus le vit se retourner doucement. Son cœur se brisa quand il vit que le jeune homme pleurait. Il eut envie de transplaner à Square Grimmauld pour achever lui-même cet idiot de Sirius, tout en sachant que le loup garou l'avait sûrement déjà fait. De quel droit ce prétendu parrain faisait-il souffrir son Harry ?

Puis il observa de plus près le jeune gryffondor, évitant de s'attarder sur le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur sa joue endolorie. Les yeux vides d'Harry le firent frissonner. Brisé. Détruit. Severus sut qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas d'aussitôt. Hermione fut la première à bouger. Elle se saisit du verre sur le plan de travail, le remplissant d'eau. Tandis que le maître de potion aidait Harry à s'asseoir, elle le fit boire. Aucun des deux ne proposa de soigner sa joue, il devait garder certaines marques.

Hermione savait qu'à cet instant Severus se sentait aussi mal qu'elle. Ils l'avaient laissé affronter Sirius seul, en sachant combien l'ancien prisonnier pouvait être obtus quand ça touchait son ennemi. Et en même temps, elle sut ce que ses amants avaient ressentis quand les Serpentards l'avaient tabassés. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de trahison envers l'autre. C'était comme si elle avait abandonné Harry.

Aucun des trois ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils petit-déjeunèrent assis sur canapé, enlacés avec Harry entre eux. Ce dernier avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, mais la présence des deux personnes qu'il aimait l'avait calmé. En fin de matinée, il fut même capable d'avaler une partie du repas de midi. L'après-midi, ils la passèrent dans un bon bain chaud, toujours sans grands discours. Leur seule présence suffisait. Ils s'aimaient.

Le lendemain matin, Severus s'éveilla le premier au son de coups contre sa fenêtre. Il grogna un peu mais se leva, prenant soins de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons. Il ouvrit au hibou et se saisit de sa missive, sans l'ouvrir, puisque le parchemin était adressé à Harry. Il se demanda si c'était Remus qui tentait de recoller les pots cassé ou Sirius s'excusant. Qu'importe, rien n'effacerait la douleur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Harry. Un instant il songea à transplaner au 12, square Grimmauld et à se venger. Mais il aurait fait souffrir son amant et ça il en pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Quand Harry descendit, il trouva Severus pensif en face de la cheminée. Il se dirigea vers lui et prit la place qui lui semblait normale : entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il resta tendu un instant, guettant un rejet puis ce détendit. Il ignorait que ses petits gestes d'enfant ayant grandi top vite faisait craquer ses amants.

C'est quand Hermione les rejoignit qu'il leva les yeux du feu et vit la lettre. Hermione la tenait, hésitant à lui donner. Il tendit la main, sachant déjà de qui ça provenait. Il la décacheta rapidement, s'il devait être détruit définitivement autant ne pas attendre. Le stupide courage des gryffondor. Il déplia le parchemin.

* * *

Pfioutn fini, désolé, il est court, mais au moins vous n'avez pas à attendre les vacances.

Bisous

Drusilla


	7. Espoirs

Réponses au reviews :

Kyana The Retour : ça fesait longtemps toi aussi, c'est le temps des retours. Ben pour msn, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais je suis entrée en prépas, donc c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de respirer. Donc, le week-end j'ai trop de travail. Et la semaine je suis interne. Mais je sais que l'on se verra, peut-être pendant les vacances. Bisous.

virg05 : Tu fouetterai Sirius ? Tu me tromperait avec Sirius ?

Estelle01 : Je préfère vous mettre un chapitre cours que vous faire poirauter et que vous oubliez le début de mon histoire. Mais je vais tenter de me faire pardonner et pis après tout c'est le contenu qui conte non ? Non ? Bon OK, je me rends, je vais faire un effort.

Loriane : Nan, regrette pas qu'il sois pas mort, il est trop sexy… le veut… Disons que je suis Hermione et que lui c'est Harry. Tu imagine ? Sirius et Sev dans le même lit ? Bon, je vais prendre une douche très froide.

Haryherron : oui, je vous laisse sur votre faim, comme ça, vous revenez lire. Non, en principe, ça ira mieux pour le suspense après ce chapitre. En fait j'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore écris la suite, je sais pas trop.

Me : je survis (enfin, non en fait je crève à moitié… tu crois que je peux lui faire un procès ?) Non, c'est pas cool, mais qui peut dire que ça famille est parfaite ?

Zaika : Sirius est con, mais je crois que c'est une évidence, presque un pléonasme. Pis c'est Sirius quoi. J'espère que tu appréciera la suite.

* * *

ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de pas m'avoir reviewer ! Et ne t'enfuie pas ! reviens, mais reviens, promis je te foueterai mais reviens…

* * *

Ce chap je le dédie à Virg puisque elle c'est fait pardonner. Mais elle va devoir être très gentille…

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Espoirs

Une lettre. Une simple lettre. Comment un bout de parchemin peut-il avoir tant de pouvoir ? Pourtant Severus, comme Hermione et Harry, savait que cette lettre pouvait être fatale. Il détourna les yeux quand l'homme qu'il aimai entreprit de déchiffrer les premières lignes. Hermione s'accrochait désespérément au visage de son camarade mais lui ne pouvait supporter de revoir de la déception dans ses yeux.

Un soupir lui fit tourner la tête. Harry avait replié le parchemin et se frottait le visage d'un air fatigué. Le poids du monde ne pesait plus sur ses épaules cependant il avait toujours cet air d'enfant ayant grandi trop vite chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une décision. Et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Hermione posa sa mais sur son épaule et Severus le prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient là. Simplement là.

-Sirius veut me voir. Il dit qu'il veut discuter. Je me doute qu'il a du tellement se faire engueuler par Remus qu'il va vouloir s'excuser. Je ne veux pas d'excuses qu'il ne pense pas.

- Essaye de voir ce qu'il a à te dire. Des fois les gens peuvent nous surprendre.

Harry n'en revint pas. C'était Severus qui lui disait ça ! En même temps, c'était une merveilleuse preuve d'amour. Son amant était près à donner une chance à son ennemi d'enfance juste pour lui. Si Severus pouvait passer au delà de la haine alors lui devait sûrement pouvoir passer outre le sentiment de trahison qui lui broyait le cœur. Et puis qui sait peut-être l'idée de perdre son filleul avait réveillé Sirius.

Il griffonna rapidement une réponse positive, rappelant qu'il y avait huit heure de décalage afin que Sirius fasse attention. Puis il joignit un portoloin fabriqué par le maître de potion et confia le tout à Athéna, la chouette d'Hermione puisque Hedwige semblait sortie. Vint ensuite une longue attente qu'aucun de ses amants ne purent distraire. Il faisait les cents pas, allant de la cheminée à la fenêtre où il examinait le paysage, seul chose capable de le détendre un minimum. Encore une fois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi de pareilles constructions de métal défiguraient les montagnes (je précise puisque je ne l'ai pas fait avant qu'il s'agit de télésièges ) .

Il redoutait tant le bruit du portoloin que quand celui-ci se produit, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais Sirius se tenait bel et bien devant lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Sirius embarrassé, il aurait fait enfermer l'imprudent à Azkaban. Journée curieuse. Il espéra être au bout de ses surprises.

- Soit le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure.

Etrange comme le ton mordant de Severus était rassurant. Une chose de naturelle dans cette semaine de dingue. Hermione sourit devant cette ironie. Sans aucune arrière pensée, elle lui offrit la chaise branlante. Après tout, il avait fait du mal à son Harry. Puis d'un commun accord, Severus et elle montèrent sur la mezzanine. Bien sûr ils entendraient la dicution mais c'était toute l'intimité qu'ils pouvaient laisser à Harry. Et l'aura perturbée de ce dernier les informa qu'ils ne devait pas s'éloigner de trop.

En bas, le silence régnait sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent comment le briser. Harry était pressé que cette supplice se termine, que Sirius l'achève ou le pardonne. Il s'efforça de se calmer et de réprimer le fou rire nerveux qui le secouait. Sirius ne remarqua rien, occuper à regarder le salon, la cuisine, le paysage… bref il posait ses yeux partout sauf sur son filleul, comme s'il avait honte. Honte ? Un maraudeur connaissait-il ce mot ?

- C'est un très joli endroit. Très relaxant.

- Tu es venu commenter la déco ?

- Je vois que Severus déteint sur toi.

- Ca doit être la promiscuité. Et à part des banalités, tu as autre chose à me dire ? Parce que sinon, j'ai deux personne à aller satisfaire.

D'où sortait sa volonté de blesser son parrain, ça il l'ignorait. Mais il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait fait très mal.

- Tu as vraiment fait ton choix n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ta crise d'adolescence, ou quelque chose de se genre ? Parce qu'alors, je saurait comment réagir, j'ai vu les parents de James, Lily et Remus faire.

- N'es-tu donc même pas capable de penser par toi même ? Faudra-t-il toujours que Remus te dise comment faire ? Que quelqu'un te serve de model ? Que se soit écris dans un livre ? Où est donc passé le Sirius de ma troisième année, celui plein de haine, de passion, hanté par son passé mais vivant au moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'est plus le même depuis qu'Hermione t'a sauvé au ministère.

Ca y est, c'était dit. Si Harry resta tendu, près à endosser la colère de son parrain, Hermione et Severus furent soulagés qu'il ait eu le courage de dire le fond de sa pensée. Enfin.

- Mais chaque fois que je prends une décision, quelqu'un en pâtit. Tes parents en on même morts. Remus lui ne fait jamais d'erreur.

- Si il en fait. Et moi, tu ne penses pas qu'à chacune de mes décisions des gens meurent ? Pourtant est-ce que je demande à quelqu'un de décider pour moi. Et puis quoi encore. J'aurais aussi du demander à quelqu'un de combattre Voldemort pour moi, comme ça je ne me serais pas sentit coupable du carnage qu'il a fait sur les membres de l'ordre m'accompagnant.

- Je suis désolé, encore une fois je fais tout de travers.

- Arrête d'être désolé. Sois toi simplement.

Hermione hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement son amant et provoquant le fou rire de son professeur. Il y avait en effet quelque chose de comique à rester là et à écouter les deux autres en bas. Et puis ils avaient toujours appris à rire, même au milieu des situation les plus critiques.

En bas, la dernière réplique de Harry avait profondément perturbé Sirius et une fois de plus le maraudeur ne sut que dire.

- Sirius risque de mal réagir. Tu te rend compte que tu aime l'homme que je hais ? Je sais que l'amour ne se décide pas mais là, t'as vraiment tiré le gros lot. Je me sens trahis tu sais. Pas que tu couche avec Rogue, non, ça ça me dégoûte. Ce qui me blesse c'est que tu m'ai rien dit, que tu m'ais fait croire que tu sortait avec Hermione. Tu n'as donc pas assez confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Hermione n'as rien dit non plus à ses parents. C'est pas en toi que je n'avais pas confiance. C'est en moi. Je voulais d'abord comprendre ce que je vivais. Puis ensuite, quand tout a été clair, je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais, à cause de Severus. Mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Je savais que ce n'était pas le fait que je forme un couple à trois qui te choquerait. Mais plutôt que ce soit avec Severus.

- En vérité, si je ne me fie pas à ce que font les autres, je suis juste très fier que mon filleul ait trouvé l'amour. C'est pas très conventionnel, mais ce mot est inconnu d'un maraudeur. Seulement pourquoi Rogue ? Il y a temps d'autres hommes de ton âge, plus beaux, moins sombres.

A l'étage, ce commentaire atteint le maître de potion en plein cœur. Bien sûr, il se l'était souvent demandé, et ses amants l'avaient rassuré. Mais il redoutait la réponse d'Harry. Après tout, le jeune homme était perturbé en ce moment. S'il choisissait de croire son parrain ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Et puis tu hais Severus. Tu refuse de voir quel homme merveilleux c'est. Tu t'arrêtes au mangemort, là où moi je vois l'espion. Tu t'arrêtes au bâtard graisseux, moi je perce sa carapace. Severus est un homme extraordinaire, un cadeau du ciel et jamais je ne te permettrai de mettre en doute mon amour pour lui.

Le maître de potion lâcha un soupir discret. Puis il s'en voulu. Comment avait-il pu douter de son Harry ? Ne lui avait-il pas montré à maintes reprises son amour. Hermione lui caressa le bras en souriant, fière de son camarade. Oui, Severus était une personne merveilleuse.

- A ce que je vois, tu es vraiment décidé. Je crois que je n'ai plus ma place, tu as grandi Harry. Pas dans le sens de la maturité, il y a longtemps que la guerre t'as volé ton enfance. Mais te voilà un adulte, maintenant tu voles de tes propres ailes.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi Sirius. Besoin de mon parrain. Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas. Je suis peut-être un adulte, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je renonce à ma famille.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus l'adulte responsable de toi. Tu prends des risques que tu assumes parfaitement. C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas chercher de coupable. Tu ne hurle pas sur Dumbledore, ou sur Kreature. C'est ça être adulte. Et je suis très fier de toi.

- Merci.

Puis voyant que son parrain se saisissait de son portoloin, il s'avança. Il savait bien que Sirius devait partir néanmoins pourquoi si tôt ? L'animagus le prit dans se bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne le dis pas aux deux autres, mais tu seras toujours mon filleul, mon petit Harry, rien d'autre n'aura d'importance que ton bonheur.

Puis il se recula et tout en activant son portoloin, il lança avec sa voix la plus menaçante :

- T'as interêt à prendre soin de lui Severitus, sinon je risque de mériter rapidement ma réputation de meurtrier.

Il disparut avant d'obtenir un réponse, tout en sachant qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le Serpentard lever les yeux au ciel. Mais la suite il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Harry eut le souffle coupée quand Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Il resta sonné un instant avant de reprendre son souffle et de serrer fort la jeune fille. Son amant les rejoignit, lui aussi soulagé. Ils avaient fait face au plus dure, ce qu'ils devaient affronter seuls. Ensuite il leur faudrait faire face aux autres, à leur regards. Mais ils le feraient ensemble.

Pour fêter leur première victoire, ils décidèrent de se rendre au bar du village. Ils enfilèrent leur manteaux, tout en sachant que dehors, la température devait frôler les moins dix. En effet, le froid glacial les enveloppa sans que rien ne puisse les protéger. La santé d'Hermione leur permit cependant cette fois de faire rapidement le trajet. Etrangement, bien qu'il soit 10h, le village ne semblait pas encore très réveillé. Dans le bar, quelques vieux étaient accoudé au comptoir. Ils saluèrent Severus avant de retourner à leur discussion sans plus se préoccuper des trois sorciers.

La bierre mit quelques minutes à les réchauffer, mais une fois fait, il trouvèrent le courage de rentrer, toujours en riant de banalités. Ils se moquèrent même de Harry quand il demanda ce que c'était que ces blocs de béton et d'acier dans les montagnes. Severus lui promis de lui apprendre à skier, après tout, ils avaient le temps en deux semaines.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'affairèrent à la cuisine. Ils adoraient travailler ensemble, partageant et donnant sans compter. Ils étaient simplement amoureux, amoureux et libres. Insouciant. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre. Et puis demain c'était la veille de Noël, ils pourraient réveillonner en paix.

En paix…

* * *

Voilà, un petit cadeau bonus parce que normalement vu mon état de santé, je devais rester à l'hosto, et je suis sorti rien que pour vous écrire ce chapitre (et aussi à cause de la bouffe, mais on s'y fait, et chaque fois c'est moins horrible). Pis je devrai être au lit, à revoir les cours que j'ai manqué. Vous voyez tous les sacrifices que je fais pour vous ?

Drusilla


	8. Poudlard a peur

Bien, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis, mais il fallait vraiment que je me repose et la prépa c'est pas l'idéal pour ça. Alors j'ai sacrifié l'écriture, avant de me rendre compte que c'était pire. Donc me revoilà, prête à vous faire rêver…

Ce chapitre est cours, mais j'ai promis à Isa, à qui je dédis ce chapitre, je t'aime, et tu me manque beaucoup, mais je préfère passer mes samedis soir à l'hôpital que sur msn, alors on se voit plus beaucoup.

Je n'ai pas compris cette histoire de reviews, apparemment on ne peux plus répondre, j'ai honnêtement pas le temps de comprendre, alors je vous remercie toutes, et vous demande pardon pour l'attente.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Poudlard a peur

La neige avait commencé à tomber dans la soirée. Les trois amants s'étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé et l'avait regardé descendre par la fenêtre. En quelque sorte cela les détendaient. Elle avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant cette neige qui tombait au gré des rafales. Puis quand le feu avait commencé à mourir, ils avaient terminé cette calme soirée dans une étreinte torride mais au combien amoureuse avant de s'endormir à même le canapé.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut des plus brutal. En effet, tôt dans la matinée, Albus Dumbledore se décida à venir voir comment ils s'en sortaient. Il était un homme plutôt calme ayant déjà vécu tellement de chose qu'aucune situation ne pouvait le perturber. Pourtant, il resta pour la première fois de sa vie sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver les trois amants endormis sur le canapé, nus et collés les uns aux autres.

Les trois sorciers furent en quelques secondes prêts à l'attaquer. Et il crut même qu'il allait devoir se défendre en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Finalement elle créa simplement un brouillard cachant le bas de leur corps nus tout en fusillant son directeur du regard. Avec ses cheveux sombres et son regard noir, elle était effrayante, de par sa beauté autant que pas la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Sans compter qu'elle était entouré de deux autres sorciers tout aussi puissants et en colère. Un frisson le parcouru malgré lui. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas réaliser à qui ils avaient à faire ?

- Professeur.

Le ton froid utilisé par Severus lui déclencha un nouveau frisson. Qu'étaient-ils donc devenus, ceux qu'il pensait des élèves ou amis ? De parfaits étrangers ? Des êtres qui n'avaient plus besoin de personne, se suffisant eux-même ? Avait-il encore une place ? Non, de tout évidence en se voyant ignoré des trois sorciers qui s'assurèrent mutuellement qu'ils allaient bien avant de s'étirer. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds et maugréant, toujours cachés par la brume. Préférant attendre qu'ils s'occupent à nouveau de lui plutôt que de déclencher leurs foudres, Dumbledore s'affala dans le fauteuil.

Harry allait se saisir du pot de Nutella lorsque il s'aperçut que Hermione l'avait déjà. Tous les deux étaient des accros et avaient très rapidement convertis Severus. Depuis, c'était une composante de leur petit déjeuner. Ils le préparèrent ensembles, sans un mot comme d'habitude. Puis Hermione mit la table tandis que Severus finissait et qu'Harry montait leur chercher des vêtements.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence, en se tournant vers Harry pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement sans se préoccuper de la présence de Dumbledore.

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui sera une journée excellente pour t'apprendre à skier. La neige est tombée toute la nuit, elle sera parfaite, ni de la soupe ni du verglas. Et il fait un temps parfait.

- Je suis partant, mais te sens tu suffisamment en forme ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise et tu n'as pas encore recouvrer toute ta magie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, en principe je n'en aurais pas besoin, sauf en cas de chute grave.

- Je serais là dans ce cas, intervint Severus.

- Vraiment, tu me retiendra ? Tu me serrera dans tes bras ? Je sens que je vais tout le temps tomber.

- Profiteuse, lança Harry en lui tirant la langue. Je risque d'avoir besoin de lui sans arrêt je pense.

- Mais non tu verra, c'est très simple le ski, il suffit d'avoir de l'équilibre et de la souplesse. Or tu possède ces deux qualité tout comme Hermione. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, on sera là.

- Avec vous je ne crains rien.

Ils finirent rapidement de manger avant de s'habiller. Aussitôt le brouillard disparut, mais leur corps ne trahissait pas plus ce qu'ils ressentaient que leurs visages. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tourne vers Albus. Là ils laissèrent transparaîtrent leurs émotions. Et le directeur fut blessé de voir du mépris sur le visage de Severus, de l'ennui sur celui d'Harry et de la supériorité chez Hermione. Il n'avait plus sa place, ni de directeur, ni d'ami, à présent il en était sûr. Mais il refusait de se laisser éjecter de leurs vies, pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Que lui reprochait-il ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Rien. Et c'était fort probablement ce qu'ils lui reprochaient. Il était impuissant, lui Albus Dumbledore.

- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Nous allons bien.

Ton neutre, ni froid ni chaud. Ils ne le haïssaient pas, non, ils ne ressentaient plus rien pour cet homme. Ils n'attendaient plus rien. Mais Albus réalisa soudain que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'eux, en une journée, Poudlard c'était transformé en véritable champs de bataille. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Un Gryffondor de 1ère année à St-Mangouste, projeté à travers la fenêtre en cours de métamorphose. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient plus rien, Les deux maisons étaient dans le négatif, les élèves en retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rien n'y changeait. Ce que Serpentard avait fait à Hermione c'était apprit, et le dégoût passé, la guerre avait éclaté. De l'humiliation publique de Malfoy au coup de couteau sur Dean Thomas, de l'incendie de la salle commune des Serpentards au viol d'une gryffondor, il leur raconta tout, ne cachant pas son incapacité à arrêter ça, et son soulagement de voir les vacances arrivées. Oui, il avait besoin d'aide.

Quand il eut fini, les trois amants se regardèrent, comme si cela leur suffisait pour savoir ce que pensaient les autres, puis Harry hocha la tête.

- Nous seront là à la rentrée… Monsieur.

Une autre chance. Il n'en demandait pas autant. Et il se jura qu'il ne la gâcherait pas. Soulagé, il ne perdit pas de temps en excuses ou en remerciements dont ils n'avaient rien à faire. Il leur sourit faiblement et transplana, les laissant à leur intimité.

Le départ du directeur laissa un vide quelques minutes. Chacun pensaient à ce qu'ils venait d'apprendre, à cette pauvre Haëlis en troisième année, qui avait été violée, à Dean que l'infirmière luttait pour maintenir en vie, à ce 1ère année qui n'ouvrirait peut-être plus jamais les yeux, à ce groupe de Serpentards gravement brûlés, à Filius Flitwick qui c'était retrouvé dans des feux croisés et qui ne retrouverait peut-être pas la vue. A tous ces enfants qui défendaient simplement leur vies. A le terreur qui c'était insinué dans les veines de Poudlard. Ils savaient de quoi l'être humain était capable.

Enfin ils chassèrent ces pensées tristes, sachant que pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et puis ils devaient aller skier, vivre, deux semaines encore, comme des gens normaux. Rire, respirer, s'aimer.

Ne plus penser…

* * *

Voilà, je vous fait de gros bisous. 


	9. Fêter Noël tranquillement

Je suis désolée si le dernier chapitre vous a fait penser que c'était la fin. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cette histoire, bien que je ne pense pas aller très loin. Ce qui m'intéressait était surtout la partie "difficultés" du couple, bien que je prenne grand plaisir à les faire vivre. Et puis, un peu de sang neuf ne faisant pas de mal, j'ai déjà une idée de ma prochaine fic et j'ai hâte de la commencer, ce que je ne ferai pas avant d'avoir fini celle-ci pour ne pas la délaisser. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous les reviewers !

* * *

Ce chapitre là, étrangement je ne le dédie à aucun membres du groupe mais à Sarah, ma douce et tendre Sarah, merci d'avoir mis un rayon de soleil dans ma sombre vie.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Fêter Noël tranquillement 

La journée était déjà bien avancées quand ils rentrèrent, fourbus et épuisés, leurs corps ressemblant à un hématome géant, car chaque fois que l'un tombait, il entraînait les autres dans sa chute. Ainsi ce fut trois sorciers dans un sale état qui s'affalèrent dans le lit, refusant de se déplacer et faisant appel à des sors d'attraction. Rien n'aurait pu les faire bouger, ils étaient bien trop fatigués. Les garçons jouèrent aux échec toutes la soirée tandis qu'Hermione lisait et travaillait. Cela leur rappela leurs soirées dans les cachots. Avant…

Ils se couchèrent tôt, ayant décider de retourner skier demain afin de perfectionner Harry. Puis ils iraient à Ares Street, la rue sorcière de Ottawa où ils pourraient espérer passer incognito avec un peu d'arrangements pour Harry.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévus… mais pas ce qui se passa. Le lendemain, Hermione se révéla trop faible pour aller skier, elle avait présumée ses forces, visiblement l'attaque l'avais laissée plus faible qu'elle le pensait. Elle dû donc regarder ses amants partir afin de récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir sortir cet après-midi. Elle occupe sa matinée à ranger la mezzanine puis à préparer le repas.

Ils mangèrent rapidement à leur retour, pressés d'aller faire leurs achats de Noël. Ils se mirent donc en route très tôt dans l'après midi après avoir mis du fond de teint sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

Ares Street était plus grande et plus animée que Le chemin de Traverse. Surtout en cette période de l'année, où les retardataires se dépêchaient de finir les derniers préparatif pour Noël. Ils décidèrent de se séparer tout de suite puis de se retrouver dans 1h devant la boutique de plantes magiques pour choisir leur sapin de Noël. Ainsi chacun d'entre eux partirent de leur côté pour trouver un cadeau. Harry ayant son idée pour Hermione se dirigea vers l'animalerie. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait un autre chat. D'autant plus que Pattenrond était resté à Poudlard. Pour Severus se fut un peu plus dur à trouver, car il hésitait encore, mais il finit par se décider pour un nouveau chaudron fait d'un alliage complexe et permettant la réalisation de potion de haute qualité.

Hermione de son côté mit plus de temps car elle ne savait pas exactement qu'elle couteaux choisir pour Harry. Il était passionné d'armes blanche et elle voulait lui trouver LE couteau. Elle finit par le dénicher une demi-heure après, une magnifique lame faite en Argent mêlé avec des larmes de Dragon. La magie ne pouvait en aucun cas guérir les blessures qu'elle causerait. La forme était celle typique d'un couteau fait pour faire mal, très mal, Mais elle savait que Harry ne s'en servirait jamais sans une bonne raison. Alors elle l'acheta, et s'empressa de se diriger vers la bijouterie pour trouver un bijoux à Severus. Elle eut moins de mal que pour le couteau, trouvant tout de suite une gourmette en forme de Serpent, sur laquelle elle fit graver "A toi pour toujours, Hermione". Elle fut heureuse de ne pas être en retard mais eut la surprise de voir ses amants déjà au rendez-vous.

Severus était arrivé le premier, après un rapide tour dans la même bijouterie qu'Hermione afin de prendre un collier pour cette dernière, assertie de trois cœurs enlacés. Cela avait surpris le vendeur quand il avait passé sa commande deux semaine auparavant mais il avait insisté. Trois cœurs. Puis il s'était dépêché de prendre son autre commande à la succursale de Mme Guipure, celles-ci étant plus exceptionnelle encore que le collier. En effet, il avait demandé une cape d'invisibilité, Harry ayant perdu la sienne lors de la bataille finale, et avait du batailler ferme pour l'obtenir. Mais il n'était pas mécontent du résultat.

Ils choisirent le sapin assez petit d'un commun accord, ne désirant rien qui ne puisse leur rappeler celui qui ornait la grande salle de Poudlard. Pour les décorations ils ne furent pas toujours d'accord, mais finirent par se référer aux goûts d'Hermione car après tout elle avait plus l'habitude qu'eux de fêter Noël. Ainsi donc ils achetèrent une sélections de boules, guirlandes, angelots… de couleurs bleus et argents. Certes cela rappelait Serdaigle mais Hermione trouvaient ses couleurs absolument féeriques. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un magasin d'alimentation où Harry faillit bien dévaliser le rayon de chocolats. Ils étaient si tentants, de toutes les couleurs de toutes les formes, changeants parfois toutes les secondes, de toutes les couleurs, là aussi parfois changeantes. Il y avait même des sapins en chocolats noir chantants des cantiques d'une voix irrésistible.

Finalement ils retinrent Harry en achetant un peu de tout, ainsi que du fois gras d'Alome, une volaille ressemblant à un croisement entre le canard moldu et un Hippogryffe. Et bien sûr de la bière au beurre de haute qualité qui chez les sorciers tenait lieu de champagne. Enfin, ils rentrèrent au chalet, épuisé mais soulagé d'en avoir fini avec les achats de Noël. Ils dînèrent rapidement et se mirent au lit, remettant à demain la décoration du sapin.

Ils se réveillèrent assez tôt le lendemain, surexcité pour les deux gryffondors, amusé pour le maître de potion. Il semblait que ses amants ne pourraient jamais attendre la soirée tant ils sautillaient partout en bavardant, essayant principalement de deviner leurs cadeaux. Et cela devint comique quand ils en arrivèrent à ce que les Dursley allait offrir à Harry. Un vieux journal ? Un bout de bois ? Une bouteille de plastique ? Qu'importe, sûrement un truc inutile comme toujours.

La matinée fut occupé à décorer le sapin, entre chamaillerie et baisers réconciliant. Vers midi ils mangèrent sur le pouce pour enfin se consacrer au repas du soir, utilisant les talents de Severus, l'habitude d'Harry et les traditions familiale d'Hermione. Finalement vers 8h, ils montèrent se changer après avoir pris un long bain qui s'étaient transformé en bataille d'eau. Les garçons enfilèrent leur smoking tandis qu'Hermione revêtaient une belle robe de soirée noire et argent. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'eux trois, ils voulaient que cette soirée soit synonyme de beauté et de magie. Et elle le fut, ils dînèrent tranquillement, ouvrant leurs cadeaux juste avant le dessert.

Tous furent ravis de leurs présents, enfin sauf celui des Dursley (" T'as gagné Hermione, un clou ! ") et de Dobby (" Mais Harry que vas-tu faire de deux chaussettes dépareillée ? "). La soirée pris fin vers 2h, dans la béatitude après-orgasme. Les yeux fermés, la tête plein d'étoiles, ils se laissèrent aller à un repos bien mérité.

Bientôt ce serait la rentrée…

* * *

Voilà, ilest court, c'est surtout l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera juste la rentrée. Gros bisous 

Drusilla.


	10. Revenir à la réalité

Voilà, le dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé, ne vous désolez pas, toute chose a une fin et si quelqu'un veut continuer l'histoire qu'il prenne contact avec moi ( quoi, je rêve ? ). Je vous souhaite de vous régaler avec ce chapitre.

Pour les reviewers que je retrouverai sur ma prochaine fic ce sera une HG/SS uniquement, je ne vous dévoile pas le sujet, surprise ! Pour les autres reviewers, je vous remercie de vous être arrêté(e)s le temps de me lire.

En tout cas je remercie du fond du cœur tout le monde, gros bisous.

Je dédie ce chapitre à tout le groupe HRFRHO ! Pas de jaloux.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Revenir à la réalité.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt au train, n'ayant pas particulièrement envi de se retrouver au milieu d'une horde d'enfants braillant. Malheureusement ne pas les voir ne signifiait pas ne pas les entendre. Bien au chaud dans le dernier wagon, ils assistèrent au hurlement déchaînés de la foule quand Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontèrent sur le quai. Heureusement l'intervention des professeur empêcha un nouveau massacre et les élèves furent dispersés chaque maison ayant ses propres wagons, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle séparant les verts des rouges.

- Dumbly n'a pas mentit, c'est vraiment la guerre dehors, constata Harry.

Hermione sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. C'était en partie sa faute si tout ça arrivait. Mais aussi et surtout de celle des Serpentards. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de sa conception, permettant de les rendre parfaitement invisibles et inaudibles. Aucun sort ne pouvaient les repérer, ils avaient comme disparus. Devant l'air étonné des autres, elle haussa les épaules.

- On est dans le wagon des gryffy, et je me vois mal répondre aux questions de Parvati et Lavande qui recherchent toujours le dernier ragot.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Ron et Neville. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus mais ils voulaient prendre des nouvelles de Poudlard. Quel meilleur moyen ?

- J'ai écrit à la mère de Dean pendant les vacances, pour l'assurer de notre soutient. Elle m'a répondu que l'infirmière avait été obligé d'envoyer Dean à St Mangouste.

- Papa dit que des tonnes de parents ont repris leurs enfants depuis la mort du 1ère année, répondit Ron en soupirant. Il faut arrêter ça.

- Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû être là pour cette épreuve, j'ai toujours été à leurs côtés quand il s'agissait de se battre. J'voudrais qu'ils reviennent, juste pour leur dire combien j'ai été stupide de croire que s'ils voulaient être sans arrêt seul c'est que je les gênais. En vérité ils avaient peur que tout soit révélé.

- Mais finalement ça a eu lieu, et encore félicitation, déshabiller Malfoy en plein milieu de la grande salle et le pendre par les pieds à la grande porte c'était sublime, félicita Neville avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

- Au moins il a apprit ce que ça faisait de voir tout le monde connaître vos plus intimes secrets. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle soit si petite…

Ils explosèrent de rire et les trois autres ne purent empêcher un sourire de naître sur leur visages devenus pales sous le coup des révélations. Hermione voulait serrer Ron très fort dans ses bras, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis n'étant pas visible, elle provoquerait sûrement une attaque chez le rouquin. Elle se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de Severus.

- Tu as quand même passé de bonnes vacances Nev ?

- J'ai beaucoup travaillé les sortilèges pour rattraper les cours qu'on a manqué mais j'ai du mal, si le professeur Flitwick ne reviens pas très vite je n'aurais pas mes aspics.

- Je t'aiderai si tu veux, et on peut toujours demander aux Serdaigles.

- Et toi tes vacances Ron ?

- Et bien j'ai passé une semaine à la neige avec Cyrielle, elle m'a appris le patinage, un sport moldu. J'ai les fesses plein de bleu, mais elle trouve ça sexy, ça fait blessures de guerre paraît-il. Moi personnellement, côté blessure de guerre, j'ai assez donné, dit-il en montrant son bras qui le lançait toujours depuis la bataille finale.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Seamus dont les yeux rouges ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début du voyage. Pour la première fois, Harry réalisa combien son ancien meilleur amis avait gagné en maturité quand il ne posa aucune question indiscrète se contentant d'accueillir son camarade avec un grand sourire un peu forcé.

- J'ai reçu le jeu de carte Fury pour Noël, lança l'Irlandais, cela vous tente de faire une partie ?

- Bien sûr, se réjoui Neville. Avant je vais juste faire un tour au toilettes.

- On t'attend.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Ron poussa un profond soupir. Seamus lui tourna le tête vers la fenêtre. Aucun ne semblait avoir besoin de crever le silence qui s'était installé. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots inutiles. La sorcière passa avec son chariot, troublant le calme du compartiment. Ils firent le plein de sucrerie, retrouvant pour quelque secondes leur air d'enfant. Ils prirent aussi des bonbons pour Neville et à la grande stupeur de ces derniers, pour Harry et Hermione. Aucun des deux garçons n'osait penser qu'ils ne serviraient pas. Quand enfin Neville revint, Seamus était en train d'expliquer le principe du football pour la mille et unième fois. Il était évidant que Ron était incapable de saisir comment un tel jeu pouvait se révéler intéressant.

- J'ai discuté avec les 6ème années, apparemment les Serpentards viennent d'attaquer le wagon des Serdaigles. Résultat on a décidé de leur rendre une petite visite ce soir, histoire de les refroidir un peu, après le feu, on a pensé qu'une petite inondation ne serait pas de trop.

- Je marche, souffla Seamus, pour Dean.

- Comme d'habitude, si je peux leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Hermione et Harry.

Ensuite ils jouèrent jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, discutant de choses plus légères. Mais l'air enfantin ne resta pas longtemps sur leurs visages. Une explosion tout proche de leur wagon les fit se redresser. En quelques secondes, ils étaient dehors, baguette à la main. La voix de Ron retentit, ordonnant aux élèves les plus jeunes de rester dans leurs compartiments et appelant les 6ème et 7ème années à venir défendre les Poufsouffle. Dès que le compartiment fut vide, Hermione annula le sortilège d'invisibilité. Le visage livide elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Que devons nous faire?

- Rien pour l'instant, tu as entendu Parvati, elle est allé cherchez les professeurs, et puis quoi qu'on en dise les Poufsouffle sont paresseux mais pas mauvais élèves. Ils sauront se défendre. Leur unité et leur loyauté auront le dessus, car les Serpentards sont trop égoïstes, expliqua Severus. Le mieux est d'attendre le retour de vos camarades. D'ailleurs je pense que vous devez discuter avec Ron. Et je dois aller voir Minerva pour punir les Serpentards.

- On se verra dans le grande salle. Mais qu'elle attitude allons-nous adopter face aux autres , douta Harry

- La même que vous aviez avant, celle de trois êtres qui s'aiment sans non plus être trop démonstratif. On va y arriver.

- Fais attention à toi Severus, nous serons ensemble mais tu seras seul.

- Je ne serai jamais seul, vous serez toujours dans mes pensées.

Il les embrassa rapidement et partit vers les wagon des professeurs. Hermione se resserra contre Harry, tremblant malgré tout à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Le jeune homme lui passa la main dans les cheveux, caressant en même temps son dos et ses reins. Chez elle ça avait toujours eu un effet relaxant. Très vite elle décida de faire confiance à ses petits amis et de se détendre. Bien sûr il lui faudrait un moment pour baisser sa garde dans les couloirs mais elle savait qu'Harry ne la lacerait pas d'une semelle.

Quand Ron revint dans le compartiment, seul, il ne fit aucun geste, aucun commentaire. Comme si leur présence était normale. Il s'assit sur la banquette en face, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir où ils étaient environ et se tourna vers eux.

- Domage que vous ayez manqué ça, on était pas assez nombreux, c'est pour ça que les Serpentards ont pu nous attaquer pas revers et toucher Neville. Seamus est resté avec lui le temps que Madame Pomfresh soigne sa jambe.

- Tu est blessé aussi, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Rien de grave, le visage ça saigne toujours beaucoup, juste une sortilège qui m'a frôlé.

- Laisse moi voir, insista la jeune fille, je connais certains sortilèges de guérison. Il faut arrêter le sang.

- Y a t'il quelque chose que tu ignores ?

- Comment je vais faire payer aux Serpents de t'avoir touché. Je pense que je serais de la partie ce soir.

Harry admira en silence l'intelligence de la femme qu'il aimait. Non seulement elle montrait ainsi à Ron leur pardon mais en plus elle réaffirmait son appartenance aux Gryffondors, meilleur moyen d'être à nouveau acceptés à nouveau. Elle sortit sa baguette et en moins de deux le visage de Ron avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Il soupira doucement.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir les gars, comme vous avez pu voir, c'est la panique ici.

- J'ai remarqué, souffla Harry, mais ça couvait non ? Malefoy et moi avons atteint le paroxysme de la haine entre nos maisons.

- Il risque de se tenir tranquille quelques temps, il a pris un sérieux sortilège en pleine poitrine.

- Ton œuvre , demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Non, celle de Cyrielle, en même temps c'était de la légitime défense, Chourave ne la punira pas.

- Qui est Cyrielle , s'enquit Hermione pour qui le prénom était familier.

- Ma petite amie.

Il explosa de rire devant le visage de ses (anciens ?) amis. Chacun son tour de surprendre ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas y aller plus en douceur. Quoique…

- C'est une Poufsouffle, de notre année, une jeune fille magnifique et très timide. C'est une exellente élève, juste derrière vous deux et Malefoy. Vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais remarqué, pourtant on avait certains cours avec elle comme la botanique.

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je vois de qui il s'agit, elle est blonde aux yeux noirs non ? Elle m'a toujours semblée gentille mais très discrète.

- C'est parce que ses trois frères parlent tout le temps, elle s'est un peu effacée devant eux malgré les efforts de ses parents. Ils sont très heureux pour nous deux, et j'ai passé les vacances chez elle, elle a un appartement à la montagne en Suisse.

- On a aussi passé nos vacances à la montagne. Harry n'avait jamais été, on lui a apprit le ski. On a vraiment passé un on moment.

- J'imagine, surtout que vous n'étiez que vous trois. Nous malheureusement ses frères nous ont laissés que peu de paix, sans les parents on aurait jamais pu être seuls. Mais c'est pas bien grave, elle est la seule sorcière de la famille alors ils ne sont pas là le reste de l'année.

La discussion continua jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard où ils rejoignirent le reste de leur année dans une calèche. Personne ne fit de commentaires, se contentant de les accueillir sans poser de questions. Il y eu bien quelques regards curieux mais rien de plus. Pas de la compréhension, juste de l'approbation. Acceptés. Deux des leurs. Ils étaient à nouveau une maison unie.

Leur arrivée dans la grande salle fut saluée par des applaudissements. Debout, hurlant leur joies de les revoir, les trois maisons leur fit un accueil chaleureux. A l'entrée du professeur Rogue, ils restèrent plus sobres, se contentant d'applaudir. Mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait espérer.

Seuls les Serpentards restèrent obstinément assis, Malefoy au milieu d'eux. Au regard insolent qu'il lança au couple de Gryffondor, il ne reçus que du dédain. Si ce que Ron et Dean avait dit était vrai, s'il c'était vraiment retrouvé suspendu par les pieds à la porte de la grande salle, entièrement nu, alors ils avaient eu leur vengeance.

* * *

Ron se réveilla en souriant, ils étaient vendredi, il aimait particulièrement ce jour. Il annonçait la fin de la semaine, ce qui signifiait aussi le début du week-end. Tout comme lui, Harry se leva gaiement, grognant juste quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait plus de chemises propres. Il avait utilisé sa dernière hier, lors de l'immense bataille d'eau qui avait opposés les Poufsouffles aux Gryffondorspendant lecours de botanique. Mme Chourave les avait laissé faire, s'asseyant dans un coin pour encourager sa maison, malheureusement perdante. La chaleur harassante de se début de mai n'invitait guère au travail. Et à un mois de ASPIC, elle avait préféré qu'il se détende. Sans un mot Ron lui tendit une des sienne.

- Tu vas sûrement flotter dedans.

- Tant mieux Severus aura moins de mal à me l'enlever ce soir.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Ron récupéra sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Harry éclata d'un rire franc en prenant celle que lui tendait Neville. Puis les garçons descendirent ensemble, rejoignant les filles dans la salle commune. Puis tout les 7ème année se rendirent dans la grande salle pour s'affaler autour de la table le temps de déjeuner. Seuls Harry et Hermione firent un détour pour embrasser Severus, déjà présent, ce qui provoqua quelques sifflements (et des grimaces de dégoût chez les Serpentards). Une journée comme les autres, fin de semaine, début de week-end.

- Hermione, vous venez avec nous à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard demain ?

- Je vais demander à Severus s'il veut bien supporter un groupe d'insupportables adolescents gryffondors.

Tous rirent à son imitation de son compagnon. Compagnon qu'elle avait hâte de rejoindre ce soir, puisqu'ils avaient aménagé chez lui. C'est en pensant à ce qu'ils feraient cette nuit qu'elle se dirigea à son cours de sortilège, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui sourit, pas le sourire indulgent d'un professeur à un élève, mais le sourire respectueux qu'échange deux égaux. Il reconnaissait sa puissance, il l'acceptait. Il lui avait même donné quelques cours ainsi qu'à Harry en février/mars jusqu'à ce que les ASPIC leurs donnent trop de travail.

Cyrielle quitta Ron avec un bisou, ayant cours de Sortilèges. Scène touchante, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait cette jeune fille discrète qui tentait de trouver sa place dans le grand cercle de la vie. Elle s'était inscrite avec Harry et Ron chez les Aurores, Hermione avait préféré la médicomagie. Heureusement les deux études étaient dans la même université. Elle y retrouverait Neville, qui avait émis le désir d'étudier la psychologie humaine, sûrement dans l'intention de trouver un remède à la folie qui avait touché ses parents. Ou, à défaut d'un remède, une explication sur ce qui avait détruit son enfance. Dean lui partait aux USA, à Salem, avec Parvati et Lavande afin de devenir chercheurs. Seamus prenait une année sabbatique, son père étant tombé gravement malade. Ensuite, il rejoindrait l'université de médicomagie. Etait-ce une cicatrice de la guerre contre Voldemort, cette volonté d'aider autrui ? Presque toute leur promotion partait faire des études visant à secourir, protéger, chercher…

Après ses études, Harry voulait le poste de Défense. Pour que plus jamais des enfants soient sans protection face au mal. Hermione avait déjà sa place réservée pour remplacer Mme Pomfresh. Leur génération ne resterai pas inactive, le cœur animé par les images de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu.

Hermione secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Le professeur Flitwick entra, s'aidant de sa canne blanche pour se diriger vers son bureau. Respectueusement les élèves enlevèrent leurs sacs sur son passage. Le cours débuta, ils révisèrent le sortilège d'assèchement. Flitwick aidait ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas, écoutant patiemment les élèves décrire leurs difficultés. Chacun s'adaptait au mieux de ses capacités afin de parer la cécité de leur professeur. La vie avait repris un cours presque normal, la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondors n'était toujours pas calmé mais l'espoir du directeur était que l'absence des 7ème années l'an prochain calme les ardeurs des plus jeunes. La semaine précédente encore un élève avait été transféré à St Mangouste. Dean s'en était sortit mais quelques élèves étaient décédés. Jamais de Serpentards, en réalité les autres maisons ne faisaient que se défendre.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne. Il lui demanda tout bas si elle voulait se joindre à eux pour le match de quidditch prévu entre l'équipe de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Match amical bien sûr, la coupe avait été remporté par les rouges et or depuis un mois.

Coup de coude de Ron, rire cristallin d'Hermione, regard souriant d'Harry. Le trio d'or était de retour, au grand désespoir des professeurs.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, ne soyez pas triste, j'ai prévu un épilogue, je ne sais pas quand mais je l'écrirai. En attendant j'espère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine histoire, qui je le rappelle sera une Hermione/Severus, sans Harry cette fois-ci (enfin si mais en simple ami ). Merci à tout de m'avoir suivit tout au long de ces chapitres, gros bisous,

Drusilla


End file.
